five Nights at Freddy's The Final Pieces
by Matthew Adams17
Summary: Based on the best-selling horror video game series, Five Night at Freddy's; owned by Scott Cawthon. The most innocent things, can become a nightmare. Mike lost everything to what he believed was the greatest place in the world. He has spent many years trying to forget, but it has returned. Mike has run into one of his old friends, a yellow rabbit. Fazbear's Fright held what was lef


Five Nights at Freddy's

The Final Pieces

By Matthew Adams

Based on the best-selling horror video game series, Five Night at Freddy's; owned by Scott Cawthon. The most innocent things, can become a nightmare. Mike lost everything to what he believed was the greatest place in the world. He has spent many years trying to forget, but it has returned. Mike has run into one of his old friends, a yellow rabbit. Fazbear's Fright held what was left of the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Now, it has burned to the ground and what was left was salvaged and held at an auction. This auction included the friend Mike had lost. This friend has lead him to return to Freddy Fazbear's in search for the lost pieces. Mike will need to return to many different locations to find what he is looking for. He must be careful, the yellow rabbit searches for him as well.

Before you read: This is only a fan story. I cannot say that this story is correct about the lore of Five Nights at Freddy's. I am also not an experienced writer. So, I can say that you may encounter some grammar mistakes. I became so obsessed with the story of FNAF that I decided to write a story on it. My plan is to make a fan version of FNAF 5, or a story that takes place at the time after FNAF 3, but as I said, this is only a fan story. Know that I am trying to connect both the book and games in this story. Do not believe that anything in this story is correct, but I have done so much research that I hope to get as close as possible. With that said, enjoy the story and thank you for reading.

Chapter One

5:45 A.M. only 15 minutes left. "Power at five percent". He's at the door and he is not going to leave. _I'm not going to make it._ He won't stop pounding on the door and his animatronic laugh sent chills down the spine. "Power at three percent". Mike checked the cameras and switched to the next room. The small stage was empty. _Where's the fox?_

He quickly pushed the button and the other door slammed shut. He then pulled out a picture from his pocket. In the picture was a woman with the words "love you for eternity" on it. "Power at zero percent". Darkness filled the room and the doors flung upwards. Then a dim light lit up the room. The music box continued to play with its small and delightful tune. His lit-up face stared directly at Mike, and then shut off. It was now silent and the time read 5:55 A.M. Then something jumped up and hit him in the chest. The animatronic bear stared him straight in the eyes. "Game over".

The phone was ringing and it was still slightly dark outside. Mike answered the phone while attempting to fully wake up. "Hello?" he said with a grumbled voice. "Hey Mike, we need you down at the station. We just got a call about a fire. Some Fazbear's Fright is in flames. Make it fast. Actually, why not you just drive to the place? We will have your gear there". Mike hung up the phone and looked at his alarm clock. The clock read 6:00 A.M.

Mike pulled up to the small building. He walked up to where his co-workers were standing. They all stared at the building while it was up in flames. "Hey Chase" Mike said to the one who called him. "Mike, glad you could make it." Nothing had to be said. They all knew by the time the fire was out, the building would just be brick and mortar. "Is there anyone inside?" Mike had to ask. "The owner said someone one was doing the night shift, but it was confirmed that he made it home". Chase was sure no one was inside, but that changed. A sound rang through the air. It was coming from the building. "What was that?' Chase asked, who was visibly sweating. It came again, but this time it was a definite scream. The scream was familiar, but only to Mike. "I have to go in there". "No, you don't" Chase said, the other fire fighters staying silent. "I can't stand here while someone burns to death!". "Fine, but be careful" Chase reconsidered.

Mike through on his turn-out and grabbed an axe. he slowly opened the door. the air was hot, but the flames didnt come the door. He turned and gave a thumb up to Chase. he got down low and crawled in. Mike had to stay positive and think of something happy. There was fire all around him and one mistake might end his life. He thought of Chase. They have been friends since middle school. They both helped someone who was being harassed and the three of them were friends ever since. Mike and Chase had dreamed of being firefighters and the third wished to be a police officer. Only one succeeded. Mike never finished with college, same for the other. She didn't want Mike to feel bad, so she stayed with him. They both had to find other jobs and Mike did. He never knew that one job would change his life.

Mike worked through the burning building. Checked every room he came across, but found no one. Then he came to the next room. There was arcade cabinets leaning on the north wall. Mike was running out of time. Smoke was filling this last room and the heat was increasing. He looked around, but didn't see anything or anyone. Then he saw it. A figure slouched in the corner. Mike walked over to it, but immediately realized it wasn't human. It was a rabbit; a yellow rabbit. This wasn't like a costume, but an animatronic. Its metal and fur was decaying and it smelt awful. Mike recognized this soulless being. He knew it from his childhood. Mike looked around its body where holes had been made. The feet were gone, but now the endoskeletons feet stuck out. He looked through the arms and up to the jaw. It was locked in place, now stuck open. The suit had a strong smell. Mike recognized the smell because "they" had it to. There was something very different about it. He looked into its eyes, but then he knew it wasn't the same rabbit. The eyes were burned to a bright silver. The eyes weren't animatronic. They weren't human either, but a mixture of both. They had lost color over the years. They were staring back at him, and suddenly, it was alive. Mike jumped back, but it was too late. One hand grabbed him by the throat and threw him to the ground. Mike looked up at the rabbit and then closed his eyes.

"Mike, are you there? Mike, reply!" Chase was getting worried. Mike wouldn't reply threw the walkie talkie. Chase knew he had to go in after him. "We're close to a flash-over!" He grabbed his gear from the truck and ran in. smoke was everywhere and the walls were in flames. Chase got down and crawled threw every room and came to the arcade room. Mike laid on the floor with blood dripping from his head. "Mike! Are you alright?" A long metal pipe laid next to mike. Chase looked up and saw that metal pipes ran along the roof. "This must have fell and hit you". Mike looked up at chase. "Look out for the rabbit", and he pointed to the corner. Chase looked up and didn't see anything. "You must have a concussion, you're talking crazy!"

Chase grabbed mikes arm and put it around his shoulders. "You're going to have to do some walking, alright?" mike looked at Chase, but something was slipping out of him. He was becoming weak. Chase carried Mike through the hallways and to the exit. "We're almost there!" Chase said with relief, but the exit was gone. Blocked by beams engulfed in flames. Chase looked around. There had to be another exit. He walked as fast as he could, making sure that Mike could keep up with his steps. He went through every room, every hallway, but couldn't find anything.

The Smoke and heat was getting to both of them. Their gear became like ovens. Chase felt his skin getting hot. They had no escape. Chase set mike down, next to one wall that was still standing. Chase leaned against it and felt something. A breeze, coming through small holes in the wall. Chase looked through one and saw the outside. He looked around, looking for the key. He picked up a pipe from the ground, slightly burning his hands in the process. He swung the pipe and hit the wall. Cracks went through the wall, including the roof and other walls. He swung again, and the walls began the crumble. Chase grabbed Mike and threw him on his back. "This is going to hurt" Chase said to Mike, who seemed not to acknowledge the comment. Chase darted at the wall and slammed into it with his side.

The wall broke into pieces and Chase fell to the ground with Mike still on his back. The other walls fell, and after that, the whole building. Chase looked around, and then down to Mike. "We're blessed." Chase said to Mike. He was unconscious, but Chase stayed positive. He threw Mike onto his back once more and walked towards the trucks. The other firemen got the paramedic bed out of the truck and Chase laid Mike down. "Was there someone in there?" one of them said. "Not sure" Chase said, "I'll have to ask him when he wakes up."

Mike opened his eyes and immediately felt the pain rush to his head. "Take it easy" Chase said, then pulling up a chair to the bed. "You're in the hospital." Mike was confused, but then remembered. His body had burns in many different places. He looked at Chase, who was also burned, mostly on his hands. "What Happened?" "You tell me" Chase said, slightly irritated. "Look out for the rabbit?" he quoted from Mike. He looked away from Chase and up at the roof. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Chase grabbed the newspaper from the table and handed it to Mike. "IT BURNS! Fazbear's Fright burns to the ground!" read the title. Mike looked back up at the ceiling. "They're holding up an auction for what was left, including a yellow rabbit." Mike looked back at Chase, and then closed his eyes.

"Mom, can we please go to Freddy's?" "Alright, but we can't be there for too long." Mike ran through the front door and was greeted with the smell of pizza. The sound of children screaming in excitement filled the building. Mike always loved the pizzeria. Everyone was happy here. Mike looked up to the Stage and there stood the yellow rabbit. He sang his songs as his body danced in repeating motions. _Thank Goodness, it's an animatronic._ Mike kept his distance from the rabbit. Even when they make him happy, Mike still had a slight fear of them, Human or not.

Mike looked around the pizzeria and noticed something was missing. He looked up at the rabbit. "Where is your friend?" Mike said, "Don't worry, I'll find him." Mike walked past the stage and into the party room. One of his friends were having a party today. It was the reason he wanted to come here. "You made it!" yelled one of his friends. "Hi" Mike said silently, "Where's your brother?" "He said he had to go to the bathroom, but I think he is just in there crying. He hates this place." Mike continued his search and left the party room. He walked down the halls and came to a room he hadn't seen before. Above the doorway was a sign. "Parts and Service: Employees only". The door was slightly open. Mike ignored the sign and entered.

Sitting on a table was a yellow bear. It was no longer as lively as it used to be. An Employee was working on the suit. He turned around and looked and stared. "Mike, you're not supposed to be in here." "What are you doing to Freddy?" The man looked down at the suit and back at Mike.

"I'm adding adjustments, come take a look" Mike walked over to the table and looked down at the suit. Its mouth was wide open with tools inside.

"You see, in the past we have had failures with the spring locks inside the suit. Usually when they get wet from sweat or over movement. So, I'm adding new and stronger springs in areas that tend to fail. The main areas are the jaw, the waist, the knees, and the elbows. Does that make sense?" Mike nodded his head. The man smiled back at Mike then went to his work. The walkie talkie on his chest began to make noise. "William, you're wanted at the birthday party." William replied, "Alright Henry, I'll be there soon." He stood up and brushed off his uniform "yelp, duty calls." Mike looked down at the suit. "Don't worry, He will be back on stage before the end of the party" Mike smiled at William and nodded his head. "You can spend a little more time in here, but you should get back to the party soon." William then left the room.

Mike looked down at the lifeless suit. The jaw was still full of tools. William forgot to remove the tools that held the locks in place. Mike grabbed the tools and pulled them out. One wrench the held the right jaw spring lock was stuck. Mike twisted and pulled on it until it came out with a loud screech. The spring shot out of the lock and hit the floor. Mike didn't know what to do, so he put it off like it was just an accident.

Mike returned to the party room and so had the birthday boy. William wasn't there, he must have returned to the parts and service room. Mike walked up to the group of kids and in the middle of them was the birthday boy who sat on the ground in tears. They all wore masks that resembled the animatronics from the other pizzeria. Mike kept his distance, he found the other kids… different. "Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?" one of them said. "It's hilarious" said another. "Why don't we give him a closer look! He will love it!" "No! Please!" the boy said. His shirt was covered in tears. He was terrified.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift. He wants to get up close and personal!" They grabbed him and pulled him to the stage. "No! I don't want to go!" the kid screamed. He tried to pull away from them, but they were too big and too strong for him. They held him in front of the yellow bear who had now returned to the stage. "You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer! Ha ha ha!" the bear stared the boy in the eye's, and the rabbit stood in the back who's smile now seamed sinister. They both played their music in sync. The rabbit playing his guitar, and the bear singing his song. "Hey guy's, I think the little man said he wants to give Fredbear a big kiss!" The boy shook his body, but couldn't get loose. Mike tried to get them and stop them, but other kids got in his way.

"On THREE! One…. Two…." They then put the boy's head in Fredbears mouth and stepped back. They all laughed and high fived each other. The boy cried and tried to shake himself out of the giant bear's mouth. Then, there was a loud screech. The other spring in the jaw shot out and then clamped down on the boy's head. Laughter turned into screams and children looked in fear. Mike looked to the parts and service room. William was gone, but on the floor just outside the door was his belt that held his tools.

Mike opened his eyes and looked around. _Why did you run?_ Chase was no longer in the room, but there was someone knocking on the door. The doctor walked in the room and looked at Mike with a smile. "You're lucky, that hit could have killed you." He set papers on the desk next to Mike's bed. "We're going to let you go, but you need to take it easy for the next few days. Any stress or over working can cause you to have a migraine." Mike looked down at the papers then looked at the doctor. "Thanks doc" he said while turning his body to set his feet on the ground. He stood up, and at first was dizzy, but then got his bearings. "Go get yourself into different clothes and we will have your papers at the front desk." The doctor then walked out of the room and into the hallway.

Mike got all his papers sorted and then began to drive home. The doctor said he shouldn't be driving, but he didn't really care. Mike walked into the front and immediately walked to the bathroom. He through some hot water into his face and looked in the mirror. His black hear stood up and had bags under his hazel eyes. "You're a mess" he said to himself. He then dried his face and walked out to the kitchen. He could tell Chase had watched the place while he was in the hospital. He made himself a cup of coffee and sat at the kitchen counter. On the counter was the newspaper. Mike grabbed it and looked at front page. It was the same as Chase had shown it to him. He then grabbed the phone and dialed Chase's number. "Hello?" Chase said, knowing who was already. "Hey, so what time is this auction?"

Chapter Two

Chase pulled up to Mikes drive way and got out of his car. He knocked on the door and heard Mike yell back "Be there in a second!" Chase could hear a bunch of noise behind the door. It opened and Mike was standing there. He had a black suit on along with his black hair combed to the side. "What are you wearing?" Chase said, chuckling slightly. Mike looked down at himself. "I thought I should make a good impression." Chase laughed again. "We're going to an auction, not the prom" Chase went back to the car and Mike went to get into different clothes.

The auction was held in Hurricane, Utah. It was about a four-hour drive from where they were coming. They lived in the capital, but they both used to live in hurricane. Chase seemed alright to be returning, but Mike was different. He wasn't so happy to be back.

The auction had already started. Luckily, they hadn't missed too much. Mike looked around to see what was still there. On the auction table was a small Freddy figurine, and laying behind it was the yellow rabbit. "There it is" mike whispered to Chase. He looked up and saw it. "Isn't that Bonnie?" he whispered back. Mike nodded his head. "We just need to wait until the bidding starts." they both took a seat and waited.

"Are you all ready for this auctions main prize?" Some people in the seats clapped their hands in excitement. Someone then came out and sat up Bonnie and moved him closer to the crowd. "Alright, let's get started!" The auctioneer than began spitting out numbers that Mike couldn't even make out. Someone than raised their paddle and the auctioneer shouted "Five hundred!" Mike looked at Chase with wide eyes. Someone else raised their paddle. "One Thousand!" He was confused and didn't know what to do. The prices got higher and higher. These two were battling for this thing. One of them was a woman and the other was a man. They were like complete opposites. The man wore a nice suit and looked rather rich, the women wearing a dirty shirt and torn jeans.

Mike had to do something, he needed to win. He had no choice but to raise his paddle. "Three thousand!" Chase grabbed his arm and pulled Mike towards him. "Are you crazy? You don't have that kind of money!" Mike looked over to the women who was shaking her head. _She's done._ He then looked to the Man who was staring at Mike. They locked eyes then the man smiled. He raised his paddle. "Thee thousand, five hundred!" Mike couldn't continue. He sat back in his seat and looked down to the floor. "Sold to the man in the suit!" Chase grabbed Mike by the arm. "Alright, let's get out of here." Mike nodded and they left to their car. "I'll drive" Mike said, walking to the left side of the car. They both sat down and were silent. Chase looked over at Mike and sighed. "What are you waiting for?" Mike stayed silent. "Mike?" He stayed silent and stared out the window.

After a short bit of time, the man in the suit walked out of the building. Behind him were two workers who were bringing Bonnie. He led them to his car and they put the rabbit in the back. Mike then started up his car and followed the man. "What are you doing?" Chase shouted. Mike continued to be silent. He followed the man until he pulled up to his house.

"You are crazy, aren't you?" Mike shushed Chase and then looked at the house. He began to memorize the location and then turned back to Chase. "We are going to a hotel, we are both going to get some sleep, and tomorrow I am coming back to talk to him." Chase didn't know what to say. He knew about Mikes past, what he has lost to these "things". He simply nodded his head.

They both were very tired. They didn't get to the hotel until 11:00 P.M. Mike immediately grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom. He cleaned himself up, splashed water in his face and looked into the mirror. "You're lost". When he got out of the bathroom Chase was on the phone. "Hey honey, we're probably going to be here for another few days." Mike had no one to call. Chase was the only person that didn't hate him. Him, and that other person. He fell into his bed and got comfortable. Mike looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes.

"Can you hear me?" The boy's brother said. "I don't know if you can hear me." He grabbed his hand and began to cry. "….I'm sorry." He then let go of the boy's hand and left the room. The other kids followed. "Mike, are you coming?" Mike shook his head. "I want to stay a little longer." The other kids left and Mike was alone. He walked up to the boy's body and put a hand on him. He knew it wasn't much longer, that's what they said. They let him stay in his house since they knew there wasn't much to be done. It would be better here.

"You're broken." There was another voice in the room. It was familiar to Mike. He knew exactly who it was. The voice was coming from a plush that sat next to the boy's bed. "We are still your friends. Do you still believe that? I'm still here. I will put you back together." The heart monitor went straight. Mike teared up, but tried not to cry. He looked around and on the night table next to him was a music box. Mike wound it up and the little tune started to play.

Mike then looked back to the small plush. He then froze. Fear filled his body. He all of a sudden felt that his life was in danger. The Plush looked directly at him. Its glassy eyes fixed right on him. He felt something else was watching him. Someone watching through the eyes of the plush. "I will tear you apart."

Mike jumped out of bed. His heart racing like it did once before. He took a minute to control his breathing and calm himself down. He looked around the room and noticed that Chase was gone. He got up to see if there was a note. Next to the TV was a small sheet of paper. Mike grabbed it and began to read. _Went to grab us some coffee and a small breakfast. Be back soon. –Chase._ Mike set the paper down and sat back on the bed. "I don't understand" he said to himself. He didn't understand what was going on. All these things he worked so hard to get rid of; they have come back. Haunting him once again.

Someone then knocked on the door. "It's Chase, I got breakfast." Mike was still trying to clear his head while answering the door. Chase walked in and set everything on the night stand. He had a mark on his face, but mike didn't ask about it. "I didn't know what you like, so I got you a mocha." Mike just stayed silent and took a drink. Chase knew something was wrong. He had seen Mike like this before. He set his food down and got ready to say something, but Mike interrupted. "I am alright, I just had a dream. I don't want to talk about it." Chase nodded and then asked a different question. "So, what is the plan?"

Mike set his drink down and then grabbed a croissant. "I'm just going to drive by his place and ask him if I can see bonnie. You can come with if you want." Chase nodded and then smelt his shirt. "I need to change clothes." Mike looked at him with a confused look. "Why?" "Don't want to talk about it." Chase said, throwing his shirt on the bed and walking into the bathroom.

Mike grabbed his shirt and smelled it. It was strong with coffee. Chase got into fights easily. He stands up against people and speaks his mind a lot. He isn't scared of the outcome. He was the one who stood up for the girl in middle school. Mike just followed along. "You got in a fight, didn't you?" Mike yelled. "I said I don't want to talk about it!" Chase yelled back. Mike laughed and continued to finish his breakfast.

Chase and Mike weren't completely sure about this. They parked in front of the man's house and walked up to the door. Mike rang the doorbell and they both waited. A women answered and she looked pretty young. "Hello, is your father here?" Mike asked. The women looked at Chase and then back to Mike. "No, I think the man you're looking for is my husband." Chase turned from the door and chuckled while covering his face with is hand. "Oh, I am so sorry mam. Can we speak to him?" She Turned around and called for the man. "Thor!" She walked into the house and then the man came out. He looked at both of them, Chase still chuckling.

"You're the guy from the auction." He said. Mike bumped Chase to get him to stop. "Yes sir, and I would just like to start with saying how lovely your wife is." The man nodded and smiled. "Thank you. So, what do you want?" Mike cleared his throat and thought of what to say. "Yes, uh, about the suit you bought yesterday. Is there any chance we could take a look at it?" the man stared at Mike.

"No" The man said. "Please sir, this is very important." The man sighed and looked back at Mike. "Even if I did let you look at it, you couldn't. It's gone." Mike didn't understand. "It went missing in the middle of the night. I actually thought that you might have taken it." Mike looked down at the ground. He was unsure of what to do now.

"Well, if it helps at all, I think it may have left by itself." Mike looked up at the man, feeling like there was hope again. "There was no sign of a break in. The door was locked with the alarm on. During the night the alarm went off. I ran to the door and it was wide open. Nothing was broken and nothing could have gotten in without doing so." Mike let out a breath of relief.

"Well, thank you Thor. This really helps." The man nodded his head. "No Problem, is there anything else I can do for you?" Mike stopped to think. "Oh yeah, why did you bid on the suit with so much money on the line?" The man stepped back and motioned Mike and Chase to enter. He led them to a room and walked in. Mike entered and was amazed by what he saw in front of him. The room was filled with Freddy Fazbear merchandise. There were plushies, posters, and toys everywhere. "I used to spend so much time at Freddy's. It was such a happy place. Me and my friends would run around and eat pizza while we watched the animatronic animals dance and sing, but that all changed." Mike looked at Thor, realizing the drop in his happy story.

"One of my friend's, his brother, he was killed by an animatronic." Mikes eyes opened wide. "It was our fault. We wanted to tough him up, but never expected what would come next." Thor stopped and looked around. "Sorry, didn't mean to get dark there." Mike walked up to Thor and looked closer at him. His brown hair was fluffy and his blue eye's looked back at him. "Thor? It's me, Mike!" Thor looked confused at first. Then, after some time, remembered his old friends. Mike was the shy one. He always protected the kid, the one they had lost. "Mike! After all these years? It's great to see you." they spoke for a little bit. Mike explained the tough time he's been having. Thor didn't quite understand, but was still engaged in the story. "So, is Michael still around?" Thor stayed silent, confused by Mikes question. "Oh, that's right. You moved to Salt Lake City. I forgot about that." Mike moved in closer, getting ready for another story to be told. "He went missing around 1987. People think it had something to do with his father. Anyone who knew him had no idea where he went." Mike expected more, but I still helped towards his search. He decided that they should get going. "If you need anything, just swing by here. I'm happy to help." Mike nodded and walked to the car, along with Chase.

"Well, that was interesting." Chase said. He didn't know what else to say. He looked over at Mike, smiling. Mike wasn't smiling though. He had his hands over his face. He didn't want to cry, but if he did, he didn't want Chase to see. Chase put his hand on Mikes shoulder. "Don't worry, bud, we'll find it." Mike took his hands off his face and nodded. "Now, you need to tell me why you need to find this thing." Mike agreed. He told Chase everything. The things he had already told him, and the things that he hadn't. Chase knew what had known some things that happened, and some things that he hadn't known. He felt sad for Mike, and also mad. He didn't understand how such bad things can happen to one person.

Chase started the car and speeded back to where the auction was held. They both got out of the car. People were cleaning up, including the auctioneer. Chase ran up to him. "Excuse me sir, but do you know where I can find the person who held this auction?" The auctioneer nodded, "They aren't here, but I'm sure I can help you." Mike stepped in and asked, "Well, in the final bid, do you know who the women was that was bidding?" "Ah, yes. Her name is Charlotte. Fun fact, her father..." Mike interrupted him. "Do you know where she lives?" "I'm sorry, I can't give out that information." Mike grabbed his shoulders. "Please! It is very important." The man thought about it. "Alright, but I will have to talk to her first."

The auctioneer talked with Charlotte on the phone. He finished and approached Mike and Chase. "She is all right if you come and meet with her, but she didn't seem so sure at first." Mike nodded. "Thank you." The auctioneer went back to cleaning up. They ran to the car and drove straight for the address given to them.

When they arrived at the address, Mike again had to think of what to say. He approached the door and gave it a calm knock. It hadn't even been a second till someone opened the door. It was a man. His hair was all messy and his clothes had stains and dirt on them. "You must be the people who called earlier." Mike nodded his head and went to say something, but the man interrupted. "Charlie will be down soon." He left the door and closed it behind him. Mike and Chase waited for someone to come back to the door.

The women from the auction then opened the door and stepped out. "You must be Charlie?" Mike asked, already knowing the answer. "That's what they call me. Come on in." Mike and Chase entered the house and looked around. It looked normal, for a house. Charlie brought them to the kitchen and made them some hot chocolate. "So, what is it you wanted to talk about?" Charlie asked while handing the other man a cup. "Well, we wanted to ask you…" Mike paused for a second. "Why did you Bid on the yellow rabbit?" Charlie sat her cup down. "It is a long story, boys. I don't think you would understand." Mike stood up and walked over to Charlie. He explained what he has seen, what has happened to him over his years at Freddy's. He told her how the suit left on its own. Charlie sat down and sighed. "This will take a little bit to explain." The man stood up and grab Charlie's hand. "You don't have to tell them." He whispered to her. "No, John. It's alright. I need to stop mourning over what happened."

"Let me start from the beginning. Back in 1982, my father and mother owned a restaurant. Fazbear's Family Diner is what it was called. People were happy there. Both kids and adults loved the place. That all ended. The diner was closed that year. A child had been abducted. That child was my brother. I saw the man who took him, but only the eyes. He wore a suit, one of the animatronic suits. It was bonnie. Yellow bonnie, that is. The abductions continued, and eventually turned into murders. Children were frequently missing do to this place. My father was destroyed. He decided to turn the place into a pizzeria in 1983, in a new location. It was going well, but children continued to go missing. It was closed once again following a child murdered by one of the animatronics. It was the co-owner's son. Then came 1985. The tragedy that tore this town apart. The death of Michael Brooks. His death took place at the second pizzeria. He was our friend. Four other children went missing between 1985 and 1987. In 1987, there was the grand reopening of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza. The owner closed it down the same year due to someone being bit by an animatronic, this was false though. An employee found body's inside the animatronics. The owner did a great job at covering it up. Don't you see? All of these events are connected. They were all done by the same person. His name was William Afton, my father's best friend and coworker. He did all the business jobs and kept the place running, but every once and awhile, he worked on some of the animatronics. He stole my brother, he killed Michael, and he killed all those kids. He was the owner of the sister location and the reopened Freddy's. It started with him trying to bring my father down. Make him feel guilty, and one day, he succeeded."

Mike and Chase felt like their heads were spinning. They knew most of this, but it was still so much to take in. "Sorry, if I said all that too fast. I probably could have told it better. I've never been good at telling stories." Mike sat down and took a drink of his hot chocolate. "I don't understand. What does this have to do with you bidding? Just because the suit was used for a murder weapon?" Charlie stood up. "No, because the murderer is still inside."

Charlie led Mike and Chase to the garage. It was a bit messy. "This use to be my Dads workshop. He would spend hours working on new ideas and inventions." Mike walked over to what seemed to be a work bench. There were tools neatly set out by size and type. "John uses it for small projects now." John set up a small table in the middle of the room. He then laid out papers which had locations and information on them. "So, you want to find out where he went, right?" Mike pulled up a chair to the table and sat down. Charlie then pulled a paper from the set. "I have no idea where he could have gone, exactly. Though, you may find information from one of these.

On the paper was the locations of all the past Freddy's Fazbear restaurants. "There are only two still standing, and you will get information from only one." She pointed to one location that was titled "Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza". "This is the place that opened up in 1987. It was abandoned, so papers and records should still be there." Mike then pointed at another pizzeria. "You mean this one isn't standing anymore?" The location said it was demolished. "That doesn't make sense. I worked there in 1993." Both john and Charlie shook their heads. "That's impossible, there's a mall that sits in that location now. We were there in 1995. I mean, the mall was closed. There was nothing there."

Mike nodded his head in agreement. "I know. They built the mall a couple months after I left my job." Charlie didn't understand at first. She tried to let it go and get back on topic. "Alright, how about you go to the 1987 location and see what you can find. Be careful though. These places have a haunted past. We all know that now." Mike nodded his head and put the paper in his pocket.

"Hey, Mike" Chase said, "I think you should go to this place alone. I'm just not so sure about all this. It will also give you time to reconnect with your past." Mike agreed. Even if it seemed like a bad idea, Mike wanted to go alone. "If you need anything, or something goes wrong, just call me."

Mike first went by the hotel and dropped Chase off. Then he immediately headed for the location. It didn't take very long to arrive. He pulled in and the place looked like no one has entered since the day it was closed. It had become dark outside Mike got out of the car and grabbed a flashlight from his trunk. He made sure the battery was still good. If he ran out, he had backup batteries. He also had a backpack full of things that can help.

Mike walked up to the building and next to the door was a "No Trespassing" sign. It was a little late for that. The place was all boarded up. Mike reached into his bag and pulled out a crowbar. It wasn't big, but it could still do the job. Mike pulled off the boards and went to open the door. It wasn't locked. He expected that it would be. Mike took a deep breath, and entered.

The halls were covered in dust. Old posters and pictures still hung on the walls, but some laid on the floor. Mike walked down the hallway trying to remember the place. He has been here before. He had visited all the locations. He didn't spend much time at this one. He was growing up at that time. He continued through the halls until he came to the stage room. There was nothing there except some posters and what seemed like deflated balloons. It was sad. A place that had so much joy, became this. Next to the stage room was what seemed like a game room. There was a small merry-go-round in this room. Next to it was an animatronic, or what it seemed like. It was a small boy. He held a red balloon in his right arm, and a sign that said "Balloons" on it. Mike looked at its colors. They were faded and had scratches. One of the eyes were missing and the other was cracked.

Mike continued to leave the room, but then heard a noise behind him. He felt a slight nudge on his side were his flashlight was hooked on his waist. He turned around and saw nothing. Though, something was different. The boy, it seemed like he had moved from his original spot. Mike walked over and investigated. There where foot marks from where he was standing before. The boy had moved a slight bit to the right and back. Mike tried to ignore it. He continued on his way.

Mike began to remember the place and where he was headed. This was one of the biggest of all the Freddy's pizzerias. Mike looked down the halls and believed he was close to the office. He walked down one way, but heard a noise. He stopped and got down low. He didn't want to use his flashlight to see. It might be too bright and could draw attention. That's the main reason he hasn't been using it this whole time. Instead, he pulled out his phone and pointed the screen in the direction of the noise.

He could barely see what was making the noise, but there was something. A figure was walking in the other direction from mike. It was big and limped with its left leg. The light from the screen must have been too much. The figure turned around and faced Mike. He was able to make out the features of the thing. It had a yellow tint to it and a big head. Its hands were missing and wires hung down from where they were supposed to be. Mike knew who and what this thing was. _Chica the Chicken._ Mike got up and ran as fast as he could. He could hear the sound of metal clanging behind him. He kept running until he saw a big door way in front of him. There was a sign that said "Office" right next to it. Mike felt relief, but also fear. He ran inside and went to close the door, but there was no door. Just this big opening. "What in the world!" Mike said to himself. He looked down the hall. Luckily, it seemed like Chica wasn't chasing him anymore.

Mike looked around the room and there were filing cabinets in some places. He looked through them finding all kinds of different files. He found some titles ranging from many topics. Toy animatronics, type 2.0 spring locks, Happiest Day, and many others. Then he came across one titled "Spring Lock Suits". Mike looked through them and found notes. They were from William Afton. He wrote out notes like a journal. Mike began to read them.

 _I finally found the last "friend". Now he will finally be happy. I gave them all the gift of a new life. One just seems to be odd. The golden Freddy suit keeps moving by itself. Moving from where it was last left. It doesn't have an endoskeleton to do so. Could it have worked!? The other suits do act different, but this one stands out from the rest. But why? Michael was just a normal kid… I need to shut this place down. An employee caught me today. I know just where to go. The yellow Bonnie suit will have to go too. I need to make sure it stay's safe and near me. Whenever it's close, it's like I have control. Control over "them". They are still inside me, but it's like I have power over them. Me and the Bonnie together. We will all be together soon. Only if I could have gotten her out too. She is still stuck down there in that retched place. At least she still lays under the house. She enjoyed that house so much. I will come back for you, my Baby. Then all of us will really be together. We will have our Happiest Day…_

The note ended. Mike knew that couldn't have been it. Who is "She"? Mike searched threw more files and found information on the owner. There was something different about the name, though. It wasn't titled with Williams's name. The name was Dave Miller. It was familiar to Mike, but he couldn't completely remember. The file gave past residents and phone numbers. Mike took the paper which had residents and put it in his pocket.

He searched more to see if there was anything else, and came across a file which was far in the back. The file said _Dave's eyes only_ on it. Mike opened it and the only paper inside was titled "The Puppet". He quickly looked over his shoulder and down the hall, checking to see if anything was coming. He then looked back to the paper and began to read.

 _Day One: It's nice having my own place. I was finally able to put the Puppet on display. Henry never let me have him out at the old place because he said "It wasn't like the others". It is different, but it is still animatronic. I made it for my boy after he died. After saying that, Henry let me keep him in the back. –W.A._

 _Day Two: The Puppet attacked a teenager and adult today. I'm not sure what caused this. So, I've decided to leave it in a gift box in the prize corner. It just isn't safe to leave him out. The last thing I need is this place getting shut down. Foxy has also been damaged. For some reason he is affected by light. Just another problem I have to take care of. –W.A._

 _Day Three: A teenager got in to the back today. He found the old animatronics. He began to mess around with them and abuse them. Somehow, the Puppet knew. It jumped out of the gift box like it was alive. It ran as fast as it could and attacked the kid like he was the monster. So, I tried something knew. There is a music box in the prize corner that someone needs to windup every half hour. As long as the music box is playing, the Puppet will stay calm. I can make this work. –W.A._

 _Day XX, 19XX: He's gone! He is nowhere to be found. I don't understand why he is acting like this. I don't understand why he is acting alive… You know exactly why. The Puppet is alive. Something lives inside. You know who. Your Brother. He is trying to prevent these events the best he can, but he can't stop you. He can't stop "Us"… No, that isn't true. I need to get them out of my head. –M.A._

The note ended. Mike felt so confused. He stood up and pulled out his phone. He began to put in Chase's number, but he heard a noise. It was coming from the hallway. The noise sounded like something sharp scraping against the wall. Mike looked down the hallway and saw something slowly walking down the hall. It was smaller than Chica. The animatronic was reddish-orange. It was a fox. _Foxy_ was his name. He walked slowly, scraping his hook against the wall. Sparks flew off of his hook. His silver eyes burned through the darkness.

Mike quickly pulled out his flashlight and flipped the switch. It didn't turn on. Mike shook it and hit it, but nothing happened. He unscrewed the bottom and looked inside. The batteries were gone. _Where'd they go?_ Mike threw his backpack off and began to search through it. Foxy's slow walk turned into a jog. Mike grabbed the backup batteries and put them into the flashlight. Foxy began to sprint. Mike pointed the light at foxy and turned it on. Foxy stopped and covered his eyes. Mike flashed the light on and off and foxy began to run down the hall, away from Mike.

Mike grabbed all his stuff and sprinted for the exit. As he ran, he heard noises of metal grinding behind him. He didn't take the time to look. He saw the door and didn't stop. Mike grabbed the door and slammed it behind him. He didn't stop there. Mike continued to run for the car. He jumped in and locked the doors. He took deep breathes and rested his head on the steering wheel. He felt like he was going to pass out. "No, you've been through this before. You can handle this." Mike closed his eyes and rested.

"Sweetie, Are you sure you want to go? Remember what happened last time?"

"It's alright Mom. This place is different than the other. It even has a different name."

Mike looked around the halls to find animatronics he had never seen before. These ones were shiny and brand new. They varied from many different colors. Some were Pink and white, others were purple, orange and white. There were so many. Some were small, and some were large.

Mike searched around the restaurant, trying to find one that was familiar to him, but he never found one. Then, Mike came across a little girl. She was crying in a corner. Mike walked up to her. "Hey, are you alright?" The girl turned around to face Mike. "Yes, I just can't find my parents." Mike grabbed her hand and stood her up. "Don't worry, I'll help you find them." Mike held her hand and walked her back to the main area, but she stopped. "No, I can't go back in there." Mike turned around, a slight bit confused. "Why not?" she stepped back, looking like fear has taken her.

"I just can't!" the girl turned and ran away. Mike chased after her, but slowed down after hearing a muffled scream. He quickly took a turn and stopped. A large figure stood over him. "What's wrong, friend?" Freddy stood in front of him. Mike tried to keep from looking directly at him. "I just… I just lost my friend." Freddy got down lower. Freddy's hand puppet then looked to Mike. "Don't worry, little guy, we will help you find them." the hand puppet said. "No, it's all right. I can find them myself." Mike walked past the animatronic. It just stood there and stared at him. Freddy didn't stop until Mike got back into the main room. He then turned around and walked away. Mike didn't understand what just happened. He wondered where his friend went.

He continued to search for her. He looked through every room. Then he came to the parts and service room. Mike didn't want to enter, but he had to. He walked in the room and noticed many different parts scattered around. Then he heard a voice. "How interesting. I have never seen a child in this room before." Mike turned and saw a girl in in the corner, but it wasn't the one he was looking for. Mike looked closely. This girl wasn't human. He could see eyes burning through the darkness. It was an animatronic. "What is your name?" Mike wasn't sure if he should answer. "My name is Mike" The girl walked out of the shadows and up to Mike. She put out her hand. "Hello Mike, My name is Baby"

He reached down and shook her hand. Mike wasn't sure what to say. Baby was different from the other animatronics. He could just tell. "What are you doing back here? Why aren't you out on the stage?" Baby walked back to the corner and sat down, leaning on the wall like she was weakened. "Something terrible has happened. I have done something, but it wasn't me." Mike realized how different she really was. She was alive and had a mind of her own. "Do I look like a monster to you, Mike?" He stepped forward and looked nervous. "No, you look like a normal animatronic."

Baby walked out of the shadows and her face opened to reveal wires and cords. They wrapped around each other and her green eyes bulged out. "How about now?" Mike stepped back, but then stood his ground. "You're not a monster. You can choose what you want to be. When I grow up, I want to be a firefighter." Baby's face plates went and covered the wires. "You're a smart kid Mike. You need to leave, before something else happens." Mike smiled and began to leave the room, but stopped. "What will happen to you?" Baby stopped to think of the answer, but she didn't even know. "They will try to get inside me. Try to find what is wrong with me. When they do, they will get rid of me, but I won't let them." Mike wasn't sure if he should do something. He wanted to help Baby, but didn't know how. "Don't worry, I will be ok." He nodded and then left. Mike wanted to search more for the other girl, but he had to leave.

Mike took one last deep breath, then lifted his head of the steering wheel. He took a second to think. _Where do I go now?_ He thought of the clues he had. Looked back to the notes he read. _I will find you, my Baby._ "Why was _Baby_ capitalized?" Mike pulled the paper with the residents out of his pocket. He put the address into his phone and started the car.

Chase laid in bed looking up at the ceiling. He didn't know what to do. He looked through the phone book that Hotels usually have. He wasn't hungry, and he didn't want to do anything. Chase was worried about Mike. "You're getting yourself in too deep." He grabbed his phone and started to dial in someone's number. It seemed like it took forever to put it in. The hesitation grew large. _Should I do this? It has been so long._ Chase finally pushed the call button.

"Hello?" a women said on the other line. "Hey Liz, its Chase." There was a bunch of noise all of a sudden. "Sorry, I had to go to another room." Chase wasn't sure what to say to her. He couldn't tell her about what has happened, she would just get mad. "Hey, so… I was thinking, maybe…" He stopped and took a deep breath. "I think you should talk to Mike." There was silence at first. "Is there something wrong?" "I'm not sure. A lot has happened lately, and I think you could cheer him up. We are in Hurricane right now." It went silent again. The silence was awkward, but there was still an understanding between them. "Alright, I'll call him as soon as I can." Chase sighed with relief. "Thank you." She had already hung up.

He plopped in to his bed. Chase still wasn't sure this was the right thing to do. Last time Liz and Mike spoke, it wasn't much of a "good" bye. He told himself that everything was going to be alright. Then his phone started to ring. It was Mike. He sighed and answered the phone. Before he could say hello, Mike was already speaking. "Hey Chase, I won't be there for a while. I have one more place to go." His voice was fast and his breathing was heavy. Chase could tell Mike was stressed. He had seen it before. "Hey Mike, is everything alright? Mike?" He was already gone. Chase punched the wall. "Dammit Mike!"

Mike drove as fast as he could. He came to a small neighborhood that seemed familiar to him. It was where the first Pizzeria stood. Though, it was no longer there. They had it taken down after it was closed. Mike continued to the address. When he arrived, he saw a decently large house. The woods sat behind it. He walked up to what seemed abandoned. Mike knocked on the door to be sure no one lived inside. Luckily, no one answered.

The door was unlocked, but was stuck. Mike slammed against it and the door bust open into pieces. The wood was rotted and the house had a strong smell. Mike looked around to find clues that someone once lived here. There was a living room with a television and a couch. A small and rather ugly lamp sat next to the television, but all these things were dusty and rotting. There were bedrooms and an upstairs that seemed to go to the attic, but he didn't have time to look. He came to the kitchen where all the pans and silverware still sat. There was a basket on the counter. It had a red bow on it and had a buttery film inside.

Mike walked through the house to find nothing. There were no signs that anything would have been here. He continued till he came across a door. It was different from usual doors. Mike knocked on it and it made a thud. The wood was solid, but it didn't seem like it was just wood. He opened the door and froze. There was a circular room that was all rusted. It had a fan above it which had stopped working. Mike walked inside and closed the door behind him. He then turned around and realized he was right. The other side of the door was metal, like it was meant to keep something inside.

He knelt down to look at the cage like metal below him. He shined the light down and could see below him. Mike through off his backpack and pulled out a hatchet. He started to hit the metal in attempt to brake it. After a long period of time, he had made a hole he could fit through. Mike then grabbed some rope from his pack and tied it to a pipe. He pulled on it to make sure it would hold him.

He through the rope down and began to descend into the darkness. When he came to the bottom, he immediately noticed a vent that led farther into the underground facility. He went to enter, but then noticed how hungry he was. _You don't have time to eat._ He quickly grabbed a protein bar and a water bottle from his pack.

Mike entered the vent. It was rusted and rough. He wanted to get out as fast as he could. The space was so tight and dusty. "Motion trig-trigger, en-entry way ve-vent." Mike stopped and started to sweat. The voice was all scrambled and scratchy. "Why is there a motion trigger, and how does it still work?" he whispered to himself. Mike continued as quietly as he could and made it to the end. He crawled out into a small room with large windows on both sides. There were vents that sat below them. There was another one in front of him, but it was sealed shut with a medal door. He looked at both vent beside him and tried to decide which one to choose. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and grabbed a quarter. "Tails for left, heads for right." He flipped the coin and slapped it on his hand. He lifted his arm and looked down at the coin. _Heads for right._

Chapter Three

Mike crawled through the vent. A motion trigger went off, but it was all static. He continued to the end and climbed out. He could tell he was in a large room, but couldn't see anything. He flipped on his flashlight and did a quick 360. The room was completely empty. The only thing was a door that sat at the other side of the room. He began to walk towards it, but started hearing noises. They sounded like little feet running around. He began to hear a small tune play. He looked behind him. There was a small ballerina spinning on the floor. It began doing figure eights and its hip moved up and down. All of a sudden, it stopped. It stood motionless, and the tune stopped playing. Something came out of the shadows behind it. A small, metal baby. It just stared at Mike.

"Weird, but cute." Mike said. The ballerina then crouched down. Gold eye's rolled into sight. They lit up the darkness of the room. It let out a screech, and so did the small baby. More eye's filled the room. They crawled down the walls and out of the darkness behind the leader. "What the-" Mike stopped. They all stopped. Once again, they all started at him. Then the leading dancer stood up and let out another screech. Mike caught on to what was happening, and he knew exactly what it said. _Attack._

Mike turned around and ran from the army. They ran after him, laughing. "We're going to catch you!" one of them said. Mike just kept going. He made a b-line for the door. He grabbed the handle and flung it open. Then slamming it behind him. He held it shut. The animatronics banged on the door and tried twisting the handle. Mike grabbed it with both his hands and held it still.

All of a sudden his phone began to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number. _Liz._ "How am I even getting reception down here?" He gripped the handle with one arm and leaned against it. "Hello?" "Hey Mike, Its Liz." "Hey, how are you doing" he said, sounding winded. "Good, is everything alright?" "Yeah, you just caught me at a bad time. Could we talk later?" the pounding began to go down. "Sure, how about coffee tomorrow?" the pounding stopped. "Sounds great, see you then." Mike hung up and took his hand off the handle. _Real good, Mike._ He slowly opened the door to make sure they were all gone. He then closed it again.

Mike flipped his flashlight back on and entered the room, more than he already had. It was too late before he slammed right into a metal object. He shined his light across it. A conveyer belt went all the way across the room and led to another, one he couldn't see. "Interesting." Mike quickly turned to see where the voice came from, but nothing was there. "Someone hasn't visited us in so long." He turned again, but there was still nothing. "Something about you is familiar, have we met before?" Mike turned one more time to see a figure, hiding in the shadows. The silhouette was familiar. "What is your name? That is, if I don't already know it."

"Um, my name is Mike." The figure paused, like it struggled to process the answer. "So it may be, you are the boy I met on that fateful day?" Mike walked closer, but was stopped by the conveyer belt once again. The figure stepped closer. "Baby?" Her shiny metal was now covered in dust. It had scratches and spots that were now rusted. Her blue eye's glowed dim. "I am not like I used to be. I am weak, and my life now runs on a timer. I wait the day when it hits zero." Mike stayed silent. He wasn't sure what to say. Every animatronic he met tried to kill him, until now.

"What has led you to come here?" Mike cleared his throat. "I'm looking for something. I thought I could find clues here." Baby climbed onto the conveyer belt and stepped off. "I believe there is a place where files are held. Is this what you are looking for?" Mike nodded his head. "I can lead you there, but we must be careful of the Minireena's and bidybab's." Mike gave a confused look. "So that's what you call them?" Baby continued to exit the room and lead him back to the one he was attacked in. "there is a door to the right. It was an old office that the owner used."

Mike walked in that direction, but caught something out of the corner of his eye. He quickly looked, but it was gone. It had goldish-yellow eyes and the body didn't have a suit. "Was that an endo-" Baby motioned mike to continue into the room. He brushed it off and followed. Mike entered and couldn't process what he was seeing. It was small with one door on each side. There were camera screens and crumpled up papers everywhere. "Is something wrong, Mike?" "Yeah, this office. It's just like my old one. I used to work at a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Baby stayed silent and kept checking the other room. There were boxes under the desk. Mike pulled the boxes out and began to search through the files. He searched for ones similar to his needs. All he found was a blank file. Others were just blueprints. He opened it and a small box fell out. Mike picked it up and investigated. It was a recorder that once connected to a camera system. It had a tape in it with a date labeled on it. The date was the 10th of November, 1987.

Mike played the tape.

"Michael, I need you to do me a favor. Find it, find our old home. Below it is a factory. This is where our creations have been held. Find it, and you will find her. I need you to put her back together. Free her Michael. Can you do this for me, my son?"

"Yes, Father."

"Yes, Father."

The recording ended. There was a distorted voice at the end. It sounded like a child. Mike set it down on the desk and took a deep breath. _Michael worked with Afton?_ "Do you know the people on the tape?" Baby asked. "Yeah, it's a long story. Do you know where this tape came from?" Baby took another look around and then entered the room. "Someone did visit us a couple days ago. It wasn't a man, but a thing. It was yellow and resembled a rabbit. Not sure how it got here. It came to this room and went through some papers. I guess he left this behind."

Mike searched for more papers. He found some similar to what he read at the pizzeria. About the animatronics being moved to the old location. _But it was demolished._ He kept looking, then a small piece of paper floated out of the folder and down to the floor. Mike picked it up. _A mall now sits where the old location sat. The restraint is hidden inside. Good luck._ "He's leaving me clues. How did he even write this? He's in an animatronic suit!" Baby looked at him and then back to the room. "They're coming."

Mike looked out of the room and saw a bunch of golden eyes coming toward them. It was less than the first attack, but still a lot. Mike pulled the crowbar out of his backpack. "We need to get back to the entry way vent" "Mike, I do not believe I will fit in any vents." Mike walked over to the door and out of the room. "I'll figure something out. Stay here." He tried to get as close as he could to the first vent, but was stopped by the small animatronics.

They began to crawl all around him and tearing at his clothes. One cut into his back, another into his left leg. He tried throwing them off of him, but one would always replace another. Mike grabbed onto one and held it in his hand. It squirmed and lashed at him. He threw it up into the air and swung at it with his crowbar. The small ballerina's shell shattered into pieces. Its tiny body squirmed on the floor.

The other animatronics screamed and ran away. "I'm not helpless like most!" mike yelled. He threw his pack on his back, cringing from the pain, and limped towards the vent. Above it was a large, glass window. Mike took one swing and it shattered into the next room.

Baby walked out of the office and took one glance at him. "Mike, it appears that you are bleeding." "You noticed that?" Mike climbed into the other room and helped Baby. "What now? As I said, I won't be able to fit in the vent." Mike motioned her to try and fit. Her body came to a stop at her waist. "It's your skirt, it sticks out to much." He pulled her back out and sat her down on the floor. "So, what happened to this place? Why are you the only one here?" Baby was silent at first.

"Many years ago, a man came down here each night. He was given a job to work here. It was odd. I was the only one who knew this wasn't a normal place. He did normal services. He fixed animatronics when something was wrong with them, along with the help of two other workers. Though, the others saw this as a way out. They wanted to 'Scoop' him. I was scooped once. That is why I stayed in the shadows. I did my best to stop this. Eventually, the others learned that together, they could over power me. I had no choice but to trap the man, scare him into thinking not to come back. In the end, he still did. The others pretended to be me. One of them mimicked my voice and led him to the scooping room. I could not stop them. They escaped, and I was stuck here by myself. I found blueprints and made more of the Bidybab's and Minireena's so I wouldn't feel alone. They were the easiest to make. The others would have been too difficult. Then, one day, I heard a voice. It was the voice of a child. He told me not to worry. He said that he would put me back together and free me. The boy helped me find my suit and fixed me. He did something, it changed me. Now and then, I would have a malfunction and would have to fix them myself. As the years have continued, they would happen more frequently. Like I said earlier, I am on a timer."

Mike looked down at the floor and back up at her. "Is… is there anything I can do to help." Baby looked up at the roof. "No, But I would like to see the outside world. Not like what it is today, but so I could see the stars. See how they twinkle in the night. How beautiful they must be." Mike stood up and helped baby to her feet. "I'm going to get you up there, but I'm going to have to make your skirt shorter." Baby stayed silent. He pulled a screw driver from his bag and used the crowbar to lightly tap her skirt. A crack appeared. "We're in luck, its hard plastic." He kept tapping in different places, breaking off small pieces at a time. "Alright, that should be good." Mike helped her down and into the vent. He followed after her. Mike crawled out and helped Baby up.

"Mike, I don't think I can climb." Mike reached into his bag and pulled out another rope. "This is my last rope." He tied it around her in many places and climbed up the first rope. "I'm going to try to pull you up!" He put the rope around a pipe and started to pull. His blood started to pump and his wounds began to bleed again. The pain showed in his face. "If it makes you feel any better, you aren't the heaviest thing I've lifted" he continued to pull, and then metal hands latched onto the edge. Mike tied the rope off and pulled Baby up. "Thank you, Mike." He motioned her to follow him outside. They walked out the front door and Baby looked up to the sky. The stars glimmered and lit up the night. Some shinier than others, some twinkling brighter than others.

Mike let her down in the front yard and sat down next to her. They both looked up and watched the sky. "Mike, do you believe in a heaven?" he gulped and looked down. "Uh, yes, I do." She continued to look up at the stars. "Do you think you will go there, when you pass?" He looked back up, feeling nervous to where this was going. "I'm not sure. That depends if I am judged and given permission to enter." It was silent. They both didn't speak for a little bit. "Do you think I will go there?" "I'm sorry, I'm not sure." Mike began to shake. He was uncomfortable, but felt sad as well. "You see, having intelligence is a blessing, but also a curse. Where will I go when the timer ends?" Baby lied flat on the ground, continuing to look up at the stars. "Perhaps I will find out." Her eyes began to go dim, and then shut off.

Chase sat on his bed drinking his coffee. The news was showing the weekly weather and top stories. He turned up the volume and listened. "Thank you Scott, for that. How about we take a look into horror for a minute. A couple was driving on the highway, names are Marla and Lamar, and both age 37. While they were driving they stopped when seeing something on the side of the road. Here is what they described it to be." Chase set his drink down and got closer to the television.

"So, Lamar, What was it that you guys saw tonight." "Well, it was the normal size of an adult. It was a moldy greenish-yellow color. Marla and I recognized it. It was Bon-" someone knocked on the door, but Chase was too caught up in the story. "To make this story even weirder, this happened to take place only a few miles away from the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location." The knock came again. "Be there in a second!" He got even closer to the television. "This week just happens to be the 30 year anniversary of the tragedy that ripped this town apart."

Chase got up and answered the door. Mike stood in front of him. His clothes were torn up and he had blood in certain areas. "What the hell happened to you?" Mike walked in and through is backpack on the ground. "It's a long story. I'll explain it while we're having coffee with Liz." Chase picked up Mikes bag and through it on his bed. "So, she got a hold of you?" Mike started throwing off his clothes and walked in to the bathroom. "Yeah, and she couldn't have picked a worse time." Mike peeked his head out of the bathroom. "Also, do you have any rope?" Chase was confused by the question. "Uh, yeah. I have some in the car." Mike closed the door again. And turned on the shower. "Good, because I'm all out."

Mike and Chase pulled up to the coffee shop. Mike quickly reached into his bag and grabbed his pack. "What do you need that for?" Mike threw it on his back and shut the door. "Let's just say that I feel safer when I have it." Chase turned and started to walk towards the front door. "Yeah, I know exactly why."

They both walked in together. "Mike! Chase! Over here!" They turned and saw a girl standing and waving her hand. Her brown hair was free and put over her left shoulder. Her blue jeans had small tears and she wore a light black jacket. Mike and Chase walked up to the table that she sat at. "It's so great to see you guys." She gave both of them a hug and motioned them to sit down. Mike felt a slight bit awkward, but he was happy to be together with his friends. The only two that he had. He felt like starting a conversation. "So, how have you been?" Liz grabbed her coffee and took a small sip. "I've been great! I got a nice job and I just got all moved into my new apartment. How about you guys? Living in the big city, how is that going?" Chase moved in to the conversation. "It's going all right. We both work as full time firefighters, and we both own our own house."

Liz smiled and continued to drink her coffee while listening. "So, how did you know we were in Hurricane?" Mike said. "Chase called me. He wanted me to talk to you. So, what is the problem?" The conversation was interrupted. "Can I get you two something?" Mike looked up at the person taking there order. "Uh, yeah. I'll have a Mocha, white please." She looked away and wrote it down on her order slip. "And for you?" Chase scooted closer and put his arms on the table. "House roast for me." she wrote it down and put the slip in her pocket. "Alright, I'll get those for you in a second." Mike looked at her name tag. "Thank you, Jessica." She nodded and walked off.

"As I was saying, Chase called me and it sounded like something was up. Is there something wrong?" Chase went to speak, but Mike stopped him. "Chase and I were called to a fire in Salt Lake City last week. It was like any other normal fire. No one was inside, but everyone heard a scream. I decided to go inside and look around." Liz stopped him "What does this have to do with you guys being in Hurricane?" Jessica came back and gave them there drinks. "The place was called Fazbear's Fright." Liz didn't understand, but then she realized what was wrong. "No, no, no. Don't drag me back into this. This is exactly why I stopped talking to you." Mike motioned her to quiet down. He asked her to listen for a moment. He explained that he visited an old pizzeria and some storage area for animatronics. He told her the important things that had happened.

Mike finished and took a quick drink. Liz closed her eyes and shook her head. "The only things I got from that is you read some things about a crazy guy, you got attacked by tiny ballerinas, and you hooked up with an animatronic chick." Chase laughed and Mike continued to persuade Liz to believe him. "Chase, what do you think about all this?" He took a drink of his coffee to clear his throat. "Well, I thought it was all crazy at first, but then I saw the news earlier today." Mike and Liz stopped their bickering and listened to Chase. "A couple was on their way back to their house when they saw something on the side of the road. They described it as a greenish-yellow rabbit that was the size of a normal adult. To make things even weirder, they were only a couple miles away from the old location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza."

Liz took out her wallet from her purse. "Even if all this were true, why would you risk your life to find a stupid rabbit?" Mike pulled out his wallet as well to pay for part of the bill. They both slipped their money inside. "It's personal." Jessica came by and took the bill.

"I was wondering if you guys could come with me. I wanted to go back to the pizzeria to see if I missed anything." They both stayed silent and just stared at him. Chase nodded his head, but Liz didn't say anything. She didn't want to go, but she wanted to make sure her friends stayed safe. "Fine, But I better not get attacked by any tiny ballerinas."

Mike and Chase led Liz to the restaurant. She followed in her car while Mike was the leader. Nothing changed when they pulled in. The boards that Mike hold pulled off the door still sat on the ground. "Now you guys know we have to be very careful in here , right?" they both nodded and slowly walked inside. Mike led them to the office as quietly as he could. "You guys look through some files and see if you can find anything interesting. I'm going to look for anything else that may help."

He walked down the halls slowly like he did before, frequently checking behind. He took a left and saw a big door in front of him. _Parts and Service._ He opened the door and walked in slowly and slightly crouched down. He expected to see some animatronics, but there was nothing. The room was empty. He sat down in a corner and thought of where they could be. He looked around and began to see memories. He wish he hadn't remembered.

"Mike, I'll be alright. Get out of here!"

"Mom, I'm scared."

"You need to stay strong. Be brave. I love you."

Mike tried to run, but the throbbing pain of his leg made it difficult. He leaned against a counter and held on to a plushy he pulled off of the counter. He cried and closed his eyes. The soft tune of a music box helped to calm his mood. He didn't feel like a teenager anymore. He felt like a child again. He was no longer strong, he was weak. The music box stopped playing and his weakness grew stronger. He squeezed the plush and closed his eyes. Mike heard sounds around him. The presence of a figure filled the room. It stood over him. Mike didn't want to open his eyes.

The figure touched him. It grabbed him and brought him to his feet. Mike opened his eyes and saw a slender, smiling animatronic in front of him. It wiped off his tears and wound up the music box. All of a sudden, Mike recognized the tune. The figure than moved over to a gift box and crawled inside. Mike heard a voice. He turned around and saw a night guard standing in front of him. "What are you doing here? The place was closed hours ago." Mike stayed silent and stared at him. "Alright, what is your name?" He built up the courage and answered the man. "My name is Mike." The man knelt down to his level "My name is Jeremy. Are your parents around?" Mike nodded quickly and led Jeremy to where he last saw his mother.

Mike stopped and looked up at Jeremy. "Is your mom in there?" Mike nodded his head. Jeremy looked at the door and the sign above it. _Parts and Service._ He slowly opened the door so there was a small crack he could peek through. He looked inside and then immediately looked away. He knelt down to speak with Mike. "Hey Mike, I'm going to get you out of here. Do you know where your father lives?" Mike nodded once more, than Jeremy took his hand and walked Mike out of the building.

Mike opened his eyes. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small plushy. It had a black top hat and bow tie. It had brown fur and held a microphone in its right hand. "Mike, are you alright." He looked up and saw Chase standing in front of him. "Yeah, did you guys find anything?" Chase motioned him to follow.

Mike followed Chase down the hall, but he suddenly had the feeling to look behind him. He quickly turned around and saw a shadowy figure with bright white eyes. It dashed behind a corner. "What is it?" Chase asked. Mike just shook his head and continued to the office.

Liz handed Mike some papers. He looked through them and noticed that they all mentioned the same thing. _All animatronics were moved to other location. Purple Freddy: Unknown. Puppet: Unknown. Baby: Storage. Freddy and co: other location. Toy animatronics: storage._ Mike set the papers down and leaned against a wall. "I'm sorry Mike, but there is no way you could have seen any animatronics. There were none in the first place." She handed him another folder that was stamped _Dave's eyes only._ Just like the other one he found.

 _Michael has been a great help. We take turns every day. I use the yellow suit, he uses the purple one. We only need one more, but who will it be? I can't find the right one. We might have to target one that has parents who look after them. One who has a reason to stay connected._

 _Baby escaped after she was scooped. She was nowhere to be found. I have sent Michael to go search for her. One more child, one more to be rescued. We will all be together soon._

 _He hasn't returned yet. Have I lost another? I'm losing my mind! I can hear them, their voices. I just wish they would leave. I did this to myself. I'll get rid of them. I'll destroy them._

 _I'm broken. There is blood everywhere. I can feel my life slipping, but I think they are at rest now. No, what have I done? I need to give him his Happiest Day. I didn't do this. Michael? Are you there?_

 _Maybe I can use these parts. These pieces. Will they accept me if I was one of them?_

Mike was motionless. He couldn't figure out what was going on, or what happened. Who was it that killed the children? Michael, or William? He knew that both of them had to be found, and destroyed. "Let's get out of here, we've found enough." They all walked out together. Chase and Liz walked out first, but Mike had the feeling again. _Somethings behind you. Turn around._ He turned slowly and saw the shadowy figure. Its bright white eyes and large smile. He walked towards it. "Mike!" the door slammed behind him.

Mike slammed himself against the door, but nothing happened. He quickly turned and noticed the figure was gone, but something else stood in front of him. It was purple, but its edges were black. It had a top hat and a dapper bow tie. It held a knife where a microphone should have been. _You need to stay strong. Be brave. I love you._ Mike was filled with anger. He reached into his pack and pulled out his small crowbar.

The monster walked towards him. Mike stood his ground and waited for it to get closer. Suddenly, something came around the corner and slammed into it. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the halls. A hook rose up in the air and sliced at the monster. Mike didn't know what to do. _Get out of here._ He turned and ran at the door, hitting it with his shoulder. It flew open and he fell to the ground.

"Mike, are you alright?" Chase asked. He got up and started running again. "Run! Get in the cars!" Mike jumped in Liz's car. It was the closest to the building. Chase got in the other car and they all speeded away.

"What was that?" Liz asked. Mikes phone started to ring. He answered it and was greeted by the same question from Chase. "I'm not sure. The door just closed by its self. I turned around and saw something standing there. I can't describe what it was." Liz kept her eyes on the road and didn't say anything. They continued for a while, Chase staying close behind them. "Where is your hotel?" Mike put his phone down. "Don't you think we should go by your place first?" She was silent for a second. "I think it would be best if we all stayed together. I'm not one to believe in the paranormal, but whatever just happened, it wasn't normal."

Mike pulled up directions on his phone and led Liz to the hotel. They were all very tired. Liz got her own room while Chase and Mike got to theirs. They both collapsed into their beds. They were silent and didn't say a word at first. "Hey, Mike?" He rolled over and looked at Chase. "I know that you aren't sure what you saw back there, but what happened in that one room? When I walked in, it looked like you had seen a ghost." Mike sat up and looked at the ground.

"That was the restaurant my Mom died in. It happened in that room." Chase quickly sat up. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." Mike stood up and started making a cup of tea. "I slightly blame myself, but I know it wasn't my fault." He sat at the table and stirred his drink. "She was divorced with three kids, but she let the father be their guardian. She visited them a lot, but then she met my Father. She stopped visiting after they had me. My father was gone a lot, for work reasons. So, while he was gone, my Mom took me to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza to cheer me up. She usually didn't stay around. I thought she was scared of the animatronics or something. It seemed like I was a target for bad luck. First my friend died, then someone I met went missing, and then my Mother."

Mike took a quick drink from his tea. He tried to keep his feelings from coming out. "I accidently got locked inside the parts and service room. I was in there for a long time. I thought I was going to have to wait till morning to get out. Then someone opened the door. They walked in, and I wasn't sure what to think. It was Freddy, but he was different. His brown fur was purple and he had a knife in his hand. I backed up and tried to run by him, but I tripped and his knife dug into my leg."

Mike lifted his pant sleeve to reveal a large scar on his leg. "I screamed, and my Mom must have heard me. Not too much later, she ran in and pushed the thing away from me. Mom told William to leave me alone, so I guess it was him who was in the suit. She got me up and told me to run. She said that she would be alright, but I know now that she didn't make it.

Chase got up and sat at the table with Mike. "I'm sorry. I always wondered what happened to her. What was her name again?" "Her name was Kristen." Chase stood up and got a cup of water. "What was her ex like?" "I'm not sure, she never talked about him. All she said was that he was a light hearted guy, when he wasn't disappointing her." Someone knocked on the door.

Mike got up and answered it. "So, what's the plan now?" Liz asked. He walked back in the room and grabbed his phone. "I need to make a phone call." He walked into the bathroom and closed the door. He put a number into his phone and pressed call. It started to ring. "Hello?" "Charlie? This is Mike." He heard Charlie sigh on the other line. "What is it?" Mike took out a note in his pocket, the one from the restaurant. "I don't want to call you a liar, but is the mall built around Freddy Fazbear's?" Charlie was silent. He could hear her talking to John. "Yes, it is. How did you find out?" Mike crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash. "It's a long story. Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie was silent again. "I think you know why. Goodbye Mike." She hung up.

Mike put his phone in his pocket and walked back out to the room. "Where's Liz?" he asked Chase. "I think she went outside to get some air." He was almost asleep. Mike grabbed his room key and walked outside. Liz was standing a ways from the building, smoking a cigarette. He stood next to her and watched the road. "I told you that is bad for you." She leaned up against her car. "I know, I'm trying to stop." Mike leaned up next to her. "So, did you find out what we are doing next?" He nodded and cleared his throat. "Remember the mall they started building when I quit my job? Apparently Fazbear's is still inside." Liz dropped her cigarette on the ground and stomped it out. "How did people miss that?" Mike shrugged and picked up the cig.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before. It's just that all this is crazy. A bunch of robots coming alive and murdering people? Sounds like one of those cheesy horror stories." Mike laughed and nodded. "I'm talking about before all this. I'm sorry that I left you guys behind. You guys were my friends, and that was pretty stupid of me." Mike stood up straight. "I understand. Most people would have thought I was crazy." He grabbed her shoulder and gave her a hug. "We should get some sleep." They walked back inside. Mike quickly threw Liz's cig in the trash and glanced at her. "You shouldn't litter, it's bad."

Chapter Four

"Hello? Hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day four. I knew you could do it" Mike flipped through the cameras. He switched from Pirates Cove and back to the stage. He closed them and checked his doors. "It's-It's been a bad night for me." The small stage was empty. Mike hit the button and the door flew down. Foxy banged on the door. Mike searched through the cameras again. Foxy returned to his stage and Mike opened the door back up. "Uh, hey, do me a favor. Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room?" Mike closed the right door and muted the call. He looked around the room and then peaked out the left door.

He crouched down and crawled through the hallway. He made it to the Parts and Service room. A yellow suit sat on the table. Mike laid it down and slowly pulled off the head. A stench filled the room. It was awful, like blood and mucus. He peaked inside and immediately jumped back in horror. "Mike, help me!" Someone screamed down the hall way. Mike ran quickly down the hall and saw the small stage in front of him. Foxy Held his hook to Liz's throat. "Help me, Mike!" He stood motionless, unsure what to do. Liz squirmed, trying to break free of Foxy's hold. He threw her down and she collapsed to her knees. Foxy took one swing and his hook drove into Liz's back. "Elizabeth!"

Mike jumped out of bed. He was covered in sweat and he was shaking. He quickly got up and threw his clothes on. "Where are you going" Chase said, still with his eyes closed in bed. "I'm just getting some air." He grabbed the car keys and continued outside.

He drove calmly, unlike most the time. He pulled up to Thor's house and knocked on the door. It was some time until someone answered. "Mike? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Mike Stepped closer and wiped his shoes off on the door mat. "Is it alright if I come in?" Thor nodded and opened the door more so Mike could get in. "What do you need?" Thor asked while closing the door and scratching his eye. "So, you know how there was a mall built where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza used to be?" Thor stayed silent, seeming not to care what Mike was saying. "Apparently, the mall was built around it. The pizzeria is still inside." Thor was all of a sudden interested.

"Ok, but why did you have to tell me this now?" Mike sat down on the stairs. "Well, I was thinking about going there tonight." Thor was still a bit confused, but then realized why Mike was there. "You want me to go with?" Mike nodded and stood up. "The more the merrier." He walked out the door thinking that it was already settled. "Alright, But I'll have to talk to my wife. When do you want me to be there?" "When it's dark." Mike got back in the car and rolled down the window. "See you there!"

Mike was on his way back to the hotel. His phone made a noise. He checked it and saw that he had a text message. The number was Charlie's. It had a location, not an address, but directions to somewhere. It was in a small town called New Harmony. His phone went off again and it was another message from Charlie.

 _You might find something here. Go by yourself. Don't take anything and only move something if you have to. The place is private._

Mike stopped on the side of the road and put in Chase's number. "Mike? Where have you been? We've been worried sick." He put the phone on speaker and started to drive again. "I had to stop by some places, and I have one more to go. Don't worry, I'll be back soon." Chase was silent at first and then sighed. He knew that whenever Mike says not to worry, it means worry. "Alright, just be careful this time." Chase hung up and Mike continued to drive.

Mike continued down the road to see a sign that said New Harmony on it. He continued to follow the directions given to him. He passed many trees and small houses. It was a small town. Hardly 200 people probably lived in it. He followed a dirt road and then stopped the car. He got out and was struck with confusion. There was nothing. It just ended. He walked to the end, and all of a sudden, he fell to the ground. His knee throbbed which slammed into a rock. Mike got to his feet and investigated what could have caused his fall.

He ran his hands through the dirt and stopped. He ran them across a metal beam. It was a track that led into a field along the trees. Mike slowly followed them, making sure he didn't lose it. He held up his hand to block the sun. There, in the trees, was a long building. It seemed like it was trying to hide from him, but he found it. He walked towards the building, leaving the tracks that now went towards the mountains.

In front of him stood a large stump. From that stump ran a log that clipped the side of the building. _Is this what I'm looking for?_ Mike walked up the few steps to the front door that was already creaked open. He stopped to feel himself standing on top of something. He stepped back and knelt down to see a metal sign. It was all rusted, but could see words on it. He couldn't quite make them out. Mike brushed his hand on it, like the letters were pieces to a puzzle. When he found himself to the last letter, which was an 'r', he had the name. "Fredbear's Family Diner" he said quietly, feeling like it was a secret. Mike took his first step inside. There were weeds and grass growing on the outside, and on the inside. The walls were decayed, and not to think about the giant hole in the wall. The place was empty, the only thing left were the ghosts of the past, and the memory's that he didn't have. _But why is this familiar?_ He continued into the diner and to the stage. There were small holes in the ground. He turned his head and saw a small room to his side. The door sat on the ground, destroyed from the weather. He peeked inside and saw poles run along the walls. He then realized it wasn't a room, but a closet. _This is where the suits were._ He came out and looked outside. Seeing the long stump stand up. Its decaying wood made him think it resembled the place. The life that it once had, it was gone.

He could hear voices in the back of his head, like memories trying to come back. He was young, but he only acted that way. He knew how to talk, but he didn't. He was very shy and he was learning still.

"Stay in the car honey, I won't take too long."

Mike closed his eyes, trying not to remember what he couldn't in the first place. He opened his eyes and saw himself sitting in a car. He looked at the long building with red walls and a dark roof. His Mom walked inside and he was left there to wait. He looked up and saw the tall tree. It looked like a scary monster peering over him. He closed his eyes and hid his face. When he opened, he was back in the diner. He looked at the stump once more. _Aren't scary anymore._

Mike walked over to one last door. He peeked inside and saw nothing but a rusty kitchen. When he looked down, he saw papers on the ground. He reached his hand in the door and grabbed them. Mike took one more look around, but that was it. He slowly walked to the car, still thinking of how he exactly knew this place.

He got in the car and started looking through the papers. There were two pages. Mike recognized the hand writing. It was Afton's. He took a deep breath and started to read.

 _This is where it all started. It was such a happy place. You know, I came up with the idea for it? Not Henry. He just made the place. I came up with the characters and what it should be called, but he took the credit. I knew the girl would lead you here. You've worked really fast. I'm amazed you haven't missed something. I know you don't want to waste all your time at these other locations, no, you just want to get to where your story started. You're so desperate for answers. If you keep moving this fast, you'll lose it, just like I did. I was a happy man, but jealousy can change any one. I had to bring Henry down, but I didn't know how. I tampered with the endoskeletons, hoping something would go wrong, and it did, just on the wrong person. My wife was hurt. She knew it was my fault, so she left me. She still helped with the diner, but then she found out, found out what I was planning. So, she left for good. I eventually figured out that I had to take something from him. Something that he couldn't replace. It didn't work. He kept going. I continued to take things, tamper with things. Karma… my son was taken from me, cause of you. Then my Baby. You know, I can't remember his name. I don't know why. I think he doesn't want me to remember. It's for the better. My anger would just be worse. Do you believe in ghosts? I do. Their souls haunt them. Then there is him. He resembled one of the animatronics. I just called him the shadow. He moved like one, and hid in them. I'm not sure whose side he was on. Something bad would always happen when I see him. Power outage, animatronics malfunctioning. See anything interesting at the pizzeria? The one I owned? There are no animatronics there, but you still saw some, didn't you? They're ghosts. Ghosts of the past. Do you believe now? Anyways, have you found what you wanted? The pieces to the puzzle. Is the picture becoming clear? You'll be here soon. I'll see you soon. Soon… you'll lose everything._

Mike flipped to the second page and there was a picture plastered to it. He felt sick and uncomfortable. The picture was of him, and his mom, and his dad. They're faces were x'ed out in blood. There was a circle around him, also in blood. Something nagged at him. He felt like it was his blood. And them, they're blood too. Mike threw the picture on the ground and closed the door to his car. He looked up to the diner then drove away.

Mike pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Liz stood outside the door with her arms crossed. She didn't look happy. Mike stepped out of the car and walked up to her. "Where could you have possibly gone that took you so long?" Mike stayed quiet, getting ready for a lecture. Instead, Liz grabbed him and held him tight. "I was worried sick. You could have at least left a note." He hugged her back and apologized. "I had some errands to run." He motioned her to follow him inside. They took the elevator up to his and Chase's room. "I was getting ready for tonight" He said as he opened the door. Chase stood up from his bed and walked towards them. "It's about time. Where'd you go?"

Mike didn't answer. Liz continued to move the conversation. "What do you mean, ready for tonight?" He went to sit down on his bed. He stayed silent for a little while. "We're going to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria tonight, the real one." Chase was silent, same for Liz. She walked up slapped him. "Ouch" Mike said, rubbing his face. "After all this time you spent?! Trying to forget this place! Now you want to go back?" Mike motioned her to quiet down. "Whatever I'm looking for, I'm going to find it here." Liz shook her head. Chase continued to be silent. "This thing tried to kill me." Chase nodded, agreeing that they should go. Liz still wasn't sure. "You promise to protect me?" Mike nodded. "Fine. I still think this is crazy."

Mike grabbed his bag, Chase grabbing a Taser from the vault in their room. They went to the car. Mike got in the back and grabbed some more rope. "Is that everything?" Liz asked. "I think so" Mike answered. They all got in and headed to the mall. The sun just started to go down as they left. Chase turned onto the highway. "Do you know if anyone guards the place?" Mike eyes opened wide. "Didn't think of that." Liz looked out the window. "Hey! Maybe we can ask this guy." A man walked on the side of the road. He had some ragged clothes on. He wore a straw hat. Chase pulled up next to him and rolled down the window.

"Excuse me!" The man stopped and looked in the car. "Well, howdy! What can I do ya fer?" Mike stuck his head a bit out the window. "Do you know anything about the old mall up here?" Mike asked. The man nodded. "Sher do. It was built long ago. Built on some old restaurant. You be crazy if ya go by there. Some say it be haunted. Anyone who'd go inside, they'd never come on out. It scares me ta debts." Mike shook his head. "But do you know if anyone guards it?" "If anyone had da guts. Though, people do believe someone guards the place when the sun be down."

Mike nodded. "Alright, thank you." The man grabbed his hat and nodded. "No problem, stranger." Chase rolled up the window and continued towards the mall. "Great, so we can be charged for trespassing." Mike just stayed silent. They came up to a corner, and there was the mall. A car sat in front of it. Mike expected it to be Thor. They pulled into the lot and got out of the car. Thor greeted them and introduced himself to Liz. "So, what are we doing here?" he asked. Mike explained everything and that they had to be very careful. They looked up to the place. It didn't look like a mall. It just seemed like a large square brick. Mike took in a deep breath. "Let's go."

They all walked into the large building. It was very dark. Mike and chase flipped on their flashlights. The large hallway went further into the building. Small rooms that used to be shops in the mall went along beside them. "This is spooky." Liz said. Thor shook his head. "Nah, it's cool." They continued down the hall. Each one of them peeked in to the small rooms, hoping to see a secret door in the back.

Mike lifted his hand, motioning everyone to stop. "What is it?" Liz asked. He put a finger on his lips. They looked closely down the hall. On the other side, there was a dim light. It started getting bigger and brighter. Footsteps got louder and louder. "Hide." Mike whispered. They all ran into one of the small shops. They knelt down beside the wall and stayed quiet. The light went past the room. It stopped and lit up the room. They all tried to get down low as they can. The light left and the footsteps got quiet. "How did he not see us?" Thor whispered. "I'm not sure" Mike said. Chase started to chuckle. Mike looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "What?" He pointed at some scribbling on the wall. "Remember when we were this immature?" Mike looked at the writing. _Carlton smells._ Liz started to laugh, but Mike stared at it closely. "I remember this." He stood up and moved down the wall. He came to a large shelf. It was dusty and cracked. "Give me a hand." Thor and Chase grabbed onto the shelf and pulled. Mike pushed and it started to move. It made a loud screeching noise. They stopped. "It's too heavy to lift. We'll have to do this quickly."

They tried again, and it started to screech again. They tried to do it quickly. Light started to shine through. "Almost there." They kept going till there was enough room to fit through. Mike peeked in and smiled. "I can't believe it. It's still here!" the other three sighed with relief. "Of course it is." They all turned around and saw a tall man standing in front of them. "Isn't that the reason you came here." He walked up to them with a serious look. His gray hair and mustache came into vision. He had on a leather jacket, looking like a man who has seen some things. "Explain yourselves." They all stayed silent, not knowing how to explain. "You're trespassing on private property, I could have you all arrested." Mike stepped forward to explain. "Well, sir, we were wondering if the old restaurant was here." The man raised an eyebrow. "Well, you know now. You can leave." Mike nodded and started to walk. Liz stepped forward. "Sir, we were wondering if we could go inside." The eyebrow lowered. "For what reasons? How old are you guys anyways?" Mike stepped back to where Liz was. "Believe it or not, we're actually forty-three." The eyebrow raised again. "Well, I still can't let you in." Mike walked up to the man. "Please, I'm looking for something. I think I can find it in here." Chase finally stepped in. "Also, Charlie didn't want you coming here. So, she obviously knew something was here." Now both eyebrows were raised. "Did you say Charlie?" Chase nodded. "Yeah, do you know her?" The man put his face in his hand. "Alright, I'll let you in. I'm coming with and you are not to touch anything." Mike sighed with relief. "Thank you." The man stayed silent. "What's your names?" Liz stepped forward to answer. "I'm Liz. This is Chase, Thor, and the weird guy is Mike." "Hey!" Mike said. The man chuckled with a deep voice. "Alright. My name is Burke, Clay Burke."

Chase peeked through the opening. "And you're sure we want to do this?" Mike Nodded. Chase looked back inside and gulped. Liz chuckled. "Chase, are you scared?" He turned around quick and shook his head. "Of course not!" He went on through the opening. Clay followed, and then Thor. Liz stepped back and motioned Mike to enter. "Ladies first." He looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" She laughed and went inside.

Colorful lights filled the room. There were party hats, glitter, and drawings on the wall. It was like the place never closed. _Amazing_ is what they were all thinking, but no one said it. "Pretty cool, huh? After all these years, it's still standing." Clay said to break the silence. "Yeah, it's just, I can't believe it." Mike walked through the room while the others went on their own adventures. He looked at the tables which had colorful place mats on them. Then he looked at the walls and saw the happiness in the drawings. Then, he came to the stage. He stared at the ground, scared to look up. When he did, it was empty. Nothing danced on the stage, nothing stood in front of him. Clay walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "We have to be careful. If they aren't on the stage, then they're somewhere else."

Mike called everyone back into the party room. "Alright I think we should split up into groups." Thor chuckled under his breath. "Is something wrong?" Thor looked up like he was put on the spot in a classroom. "Uh, no. It's just, remember that show with the group of teenagers that try to solve mysteries. Oh, and there is also a dog. Well, remember how whenever they split up, someone would get caught?" Mike slammed his face into his palm. "Alright, Thor, You're with me. Chase and Liz will be together. What do you want to do Clay?" He stepped into the group. "I'll just hang out around here. If you need anything, just call me." Mike directed them all in where they were going. "Chase and Liz, you guys go down this way and you should find the supply closet and parts and service room. See what you can find there. Thor and I will go down this hall." They nodded and headed down the hallways. "Mike, what are we looking for?" Thor asked. "My office."

"Wait, so you used to work here?" They slowly walked down the hall way. "Yeah, I don't know why I didn't quit after the first night." They didn't walk very far when they came to the bathrooms. Mike stopped and realized something. "I really have to go. Stay here, keep a look out." Thor nodded, feeling like he was the night guard now. Mike went into the restroom while Thor kept watch. He walked down the hallway a bit. He could see the door to the kitchen. He walked a ways down then stopped. Something quickly moved around the corner, knowing it had been seen. Thor checked behind him, and then followed. The hallway became dark and wires hanged down from the ceiling.

He stopped to catch his breath. The light flickered above him. He turned to see the posters on the walls. There was one of Chica, then Freddy, then Bonnie. There were words on each poster. _Eating time, fun time, party time._ He looked back at the ground and stretched to his feet. Then he stood up straight and looked back at the poster. Thor jumped back. The posters were different. A child with large black eyes with white pupils. Tears ran down his face. Thor felt the fear run through his body. The posters then flew off the walls with a large gust of wind, revealing words that hid behind them. _It's me._

Thor turned his attention to a figure standing at the end of the hallway. Its slender body hovered over the ground. It had a large grin on its face, like it had found its pray. Thor didn't move. He was frozen from the fear in his body. "Are you alright?" Mike had his hand on Thor's shoulder he looked back down the hallway and the figure was gone. "Yeah, I just thought I saw something." Mike looked around to see, but there was nothing. He motioned Thor to follow closely behind him. They walked cautiously down the hallway. Thor repeatedly checked behind them. He turned back and bumped into Mike. In front of them was a large, metal doorframe. Mike walked towards it, but Thor stayed back a bit. He walked inside and put a hand on the desk. The drawings on the wall were now faded and dirty. The plush cupcake was no longer there. The spider webs were still there. _Of course they are._ He brushed his other hand across a poster of his old friends. _Celebrate._ Mike pushed Freddy's nose, but it no longer squeaked. Now it sounded like air just trying to escape. He turned back to face Thor standing outside the room. "This is it. This is my office."

Chase and Liz walked through the dining room. They searched for anything that could have answers. Liz walked a bit ahead and stopped. "Hey Chase, check this out." A small stage sat in front of her. A shiny, purple curtain hid whatever stood behind it. She looked down and saw a small sign in front of it. _Out of order._ "After all these years, still doesn't work." Chase walked up to her and looked at the sign. "You still remember? That was so long ago, and we didn't spend as much time here as Mike did." Liz turned around to face him. "Probably because we were mature adults." They both laughed and continued down the hallway. They already saw a new room. _Parts and Service._ They continued to walk, but slowed down. They both had the same feeling. The feeling of being watched. A loud noise crashed behind them. Chase put a hand on Liz's shoulder, making sure that she didn't move.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and flipped to the face camera. He pointed it behind him and started to shake. A tall figure stood behind them. His shiny hook held up, his red fur glistened in the little light there was. The color of silver burned through the dark. Chase motioned Liz to walk slowly. They could hear the metal feet walking behind them. They picked up the pace, but they could hear the steps get faster. Eventually, they came to a run. They got into the Parts and Service room and slammed the door. Banging came from the other side. Chase flipped a padlock that was inside the door, hoping it would help him hold the door. The banging slowed down, and then stopped. He didn't flip the padlock back, but he slightly opened the door to peak out. The door was slammed open and the chain to the lock broke into pieces. Chase fell backwards and his head slammed on the table behind him. Liz quickly ran towards the door and threw her shoulder into it. The animatronic staggered back. She closed the door and reached for a large screw that sat on the table. She slipped it under the door and kicked it into place. The slamming came again and she stepped back away from the door. It started opening with a loud screech from the screw. The door came to a stop.

His silver eyes peered through the opening. He reached with his hook and swung at Liz. She stayed back and helped Chase. "Are you alright?" Chase nodded and rubbed his head. There was a large bump. He got to his feet and shook his head, trying to clear the pain. The silver eyes still stared through the opening. He made a snarl noise, like a mechanical growl. Then it turned around and left. "Let's stick more stuff under there, just in case he decides to come back." They grabbed some more screws and scraps and stuck them in front, and under the door. Chase reached for some more scraps, but felt something large. He stood up and grabbed it. In his hands was a mask. "Hey Liz, I don't remember an animatronic like this." The face was white with a red nose. It had a green and yellow party hat on its head. "It must have just been a project or something" Liz said. They continued looking.

Clay peeked out of the small room and closed the door. Crouched down, he crawled over to the screens on the wall. "I wonder if these still work." He pushed the buttons, hoping the cameras would work, and they did. He smiled and started flipping through the different screens. There were so many rooms. He went to one and saw the fox standing in a hallways. _Where is this?_ He stopped for a second. "What is that noise?" there were loud banging noises, voices that sounded like an argument. He got up and peeked through the door. There was nothing, but he could still hear it. Clay looked back at the cameras. He flipped through them, and there it was. He wasn't sure what was going on. There were two animatronics. One was covered by the darkness, the other covered in wires. They threw each other into the walls. The dark one had a knife, and he swung it at the other. There was no audio, so he didn't know what they were saying.

Clay took a deep breath and left the room. He ran down the hall and hid behind a corner. The fight was right around the corner. "Where is he?" one of them said, but the other stayed silent. Clay peeked around the corner. He had a better look at both of them. The one with the knife was recognized to be Freddy, but it also wasn't. It was purple, with empty eyes. The other wasn't an animatronic. The only word that could be used was 'monster'. The dark Freddy drove the knife into the monster chest and threw it into the wall. It collapsed and he ran while he could. Clay didn't know what to do. The monster sat against the wall. It didn't move, its twisted wires were motionless. Clay slowly walked up to it. Its foot twitched, and then its whole body. The face looked up at him, if you could call it that. Two large eyes shined out of the bundle of wires. Clay staggered and ran as fast as he could. _I need to find the others._

Mike searched through the drawers and pulled out the folders. Thor frequently checked outside the door. "There's information here that I've already seen." Mike said. There was one folder that was new to him. It was on the facility that he went to. Where he found Baby. He opened it up and looked through it. There were files on the different animatronics that were there. Blue prints that listed each of their special abilities. One had balance, another having the ability to reply, the other could mimic voices. Then there was Baby. It described how she was different form the rest. She was meant to be as human as possible. Her blue prints were named "Baby's Friend". There were the names of the creators on the blue prints. Baby's had the names William Afton and Henry. There was no last name given. The other animatronics were listed William Afton and Michael Afton. Mike dropped the rest of the papers on the ground. "What is it?" Thor asked. Mike handed him the blue print and pointed at the name. His eyes opened wide. "No way." Mike set it on the desk. "There's more you need to know." Thor was quiet and took a quick glance at the windows to the room. "When I was at the other restaurant, I found a folder about the murderer's." Thor's face became serious. "Murderer's? You mean there were two?" Mike nodded. "William Afton and Michael Afton. They both used old suits to lure children. William used the old yellow bonnie suit. I don't know what suit it was, but it was described to be purple."

Thor was confused. "I don't even know when he had the time to do all this. We were still friends during that time." Mike sat with the cold air of the fan blowing on his face. Thor checked the window once more, but this time, it wasn't darkness behind it. A figure stood behind the window, the same one from before. It dashed down the hall and Thor chased after it. "Hey, where are you going?!" Mike yelled, but Thor didn't answer. He didn't have time to go after him. Mike continued to look through the folders. There was one more he hadn't seen. It was a timeline. It had every single event where a death occurred. Mike looked through it.

 _1982, Henry's son, fredbear's Family Diner. 1983, William Afton's son, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 1. 1985, Murders of Hurricane, Utah, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 2. 1987, secret murders, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria 3. Date classified, Circus Baby's Pizza World. 1993, murder Mike failed. 1995, William Afton's death. 1996, location classified, murder Charlie failed._

Mike felt sick. _How many people has this guy killed?_ He set all the folders on the desk and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Dave, I need to talk to you." Mike knocked on the door. "Alright, come on in." He walked inside the office and shut the door behind him. "What do you want?" Mike grabbed a chair and pulled it in front of Dave's desk. "Well, sir, it's about an animatronic." Dave was reading some papers, but after Mike answered, he set them down. "Do you know anything about a purple animatronic?" He was silent. Dave got up and walked over to an animatronic that was slouched in the corner of the room. He put a hand on it and brushed some dirt off the shoulder. "Henry and I worked on so many projects. You're going to have to be more specific." Mike looked at the animatronic. Its yellow fur was dirty, and one of his long ears were missing. "Freddy, a purple Freddy"

Dave looked back at him. "I think I remember one like that, but if I remember, we had it dismantled for parts." Mike sighed. "Alright, thanks" Dave nodded and motioned him to leave the room. "I would get to your office quick, it's almost midnight."

Mike was startled by something pulling on his shirt. He looked down and in front of him was a kid. "What are you doing here?" He knelt down to the boy's size. The kid didn't answer. "Help, he's taking my friends!" Mike tried to settle him down. "Don't worry, who's taking your friends?" The boy rubbed his eyes and tried to stop crying. "The man in the suit." mike brushed his head. "It's going to be alright, what's your name?" Mike asked. "Michael." The boy answered. He stood up and took Michaels hand. He quickly grabbed a folder off the table and tucked it in his jacket. "Alright, let's go."

Chapter Five

Thor chased the figure down the hallway. Its body floated, swaying side to side like this was a game. "Hey, stop!" Thor shouted. They came to the party room and the figure did as he asked. It was still with its back turned. It slowly faced Thor, the smiling face seeming more sinister. "Hey, is that you?" It just stared at him, its puppet like body still swaying on invisible strings. Thor felt the familiar presence, but didn't want it to be true. "You know, I feel terrible about what happened that day." The figure stopped swaying and became still. "I'm sorry, little man."

The Puppet's feet touched the ground. It was silent. They both started at each other for a while. Then it floated up again and started swaying. Its smile now seeming as that; a smile. It went on its way and disappeared down the hall. "Maybe I should follow." Thor walked the way it went.

"I don't think we're going to find anything in here except parts." Chase said while he searched through a pile of pieces. "Don't be so negative, look what I found." Chase came over to see Liz messing with a spare Freddy suit. She had the head off and leaned it forward. "Who do we know with that name?" There was a name written in the lining of the neck. _M. Schmidt._ Chase gasped. "What the hell?" Liz got out a pocket knife and started cutting the lining. "We should get this to Mike." Chase nodded and smiled, Liz smiled back.

There was a loud bang behind them. The hinges on the door came right out of the wall. Chase reached out his hand. The silver eyes lit up his face. Liz's smile vanished. The hook came down and stabbed into her shoulder. She dropped her knife as it pulled her away. Chase ran after them as the large animal dragged her down the hall. It jumped up on the small stage with Liz in his arms. "Elizabeth, don't move." It stared Chase down. He knew what it was thinking. _Make a move, I dare you,_ but Chase didn't move. He had his arms raised like he was trying to tame this beast. It snarled and lifted its hook. Chase clenched his hands. The hook swung down, but stopped. Thor drove a knife into its back. It let out a loud screech and dropped Liz. He staggered and ran into the darkness. Coming down the other hallway was Clay. "What Happened?" he asked while catching his breath. He then knelt down and checked Liz's shoulder. "Foxy got her." Thor answered. Clay tore a piece of cloth off of his shirt and held it on her wound. "We need to get her out of here. I think it is time we all did." Chase nodded, but then realized there was still someone missing.

"We need to find Mike." He said. Clay thought about what they should do. "Chase, get Liz out of here. Thor and I will go find Mike." Chase wanted to argue, but thought that he should be the one to care for Liz. Instead, he nodded in agreement. He helped Liz up and walked her toward the exit. "Hey, wait!" Thor yelled. He ran up to Liz and handed her the knife. "This is yours, right?" She nodded and put it in her pocket. "Ready?" Clay asked Thor. He nodded and started walking.

Michael pulled on Mike's arm. "Alright, alright. I'm coming." He led Mike in the right direction, but Mike stopped. In front of him was a door. _Dave Miller_ it said on the door. "Hey Michael, is it ok if we go in here really quick?" He shook his head. "There's no time!" Mike walked up to him and put his arm on Michael's shoulders. "Please, it's important." He stayed silent and followed. Mike opened the door slowly. The room smelled awful; the same smell of the suits. It was nothing like he remembered. The room was pretty much empty. A long table sat in the middle with a suit laying on it. The chest was open, revealing the little clamps inside. _Spring locks._

He walked over to a closet door in the back. "Stay back, Michael." He said before he opened it. It creaked open and mike jumped back immediately, startled from what was inside. On the floor was a decayed body. On it was a badge."He was an officer." Mike reached down and grabbed the badge. _Officer Dunn._ He put the badge in his pocket and closed the closet. When he turned around, Michael was looking at something on the table. "What is it?" He grabbed a small box that was there. It was a tape recorder. Mike grabbed it from him. "I wonder what this could be." The tape had already been played, so he hit reverse. Then he hesitated to push play.

Mike pushed the button and static started to play. It was silent at first. Only static was playing. Suddenly, there was a bunch of rustling. The static went away. "Father, it's me, Michael. I did it. I found it. It was right where you said it would be. They were all there. They didn't recognize me at first, but then, they thought I was you. Ha, and I found her. I put her back together, just like you asked me to. She's free now, but something is wrong with me. I should be dead, but I'm not. I've been living in shadows. There is only one more thing left for me to do now. I'm going to come find you… I'm going to come find you." Mike put the recorder in his pocket. "We need to go."

Michael led him to the party room and then to pirates cove. The small stage was empty. "We're too late." He pulled Mike and went in a different direction. "Hey, where are we going now?"

"We need to save them!"

They ran until Michael led him to a dead end "What now?" Mike asked. The kid felt around the wall "Here it is." The wall had an opening down it. "A secret room?" Mike walked up and opened it. It was a big open room which seemed to be a perfect square. Something sat in the middle. Mike pulled out his flashlight and flipped it on. It was yellow. It had a black top hat and bow tie. It was slouched up in a ball. "What is it?" He walked up to it while Michael stayed behind. "That's me… It's me." Mike turned around, but Michael was no longer there. Instead, there was something much bigger than him. It stood with greenish-yellow fur causing odor in the room. Its one long ear stood up and it seemed like the creature was smiling. "There you are, it's about time."

Mike backed up slowly as the yellow rabbit got closer. "This is just how I wanted it. You and me, all alone." Mike felt himself shaking, sweat ran down his face. "How? You're dead. How can you talk?" The rabbit was silent. He limped over to the suit in the middle of the room. He brushed the back of its head like a pet. "Thank you. You led me right to the last one." Mike's fear now became anger. "Stop it!" He stood tall, trying to look like he wasn't afraid. The rabbit looked back at him, again, seeming as if he was smiling. It walked closer. Mike attempted to run by it, but with one swing, he fell to the ground. He felt the pain in his head. Blood dripped on the floor. Mike tried to locate the area it was coming from. It was the same spot from before. The wound on his head was now bigger, and the pain became stronger.

"I expected you to be more of a fighter." It picked him up by the throat. "Afton, please, don't do this." He squeezed and Mike could feel all the air escaping his body. Then it stopped. The pressure ended and the rabbit dropped him. Mike gasped for air. "It can't be." The creature said. Mike turned towards the door and saw another animatronic. _I would have taken anyone else._ Mike sighed as the figure stepped in closer. "Father, I found you." His body was barely visible in the dark. "Michael, is that you?" The rabbit walked past Mike and up to the other animatronic. _Where are you guys?_

Thor and Clay ran down the hallway. "He's not in here!" Thor shouted while looking through several different rooms. Clay looked down one way and saw a large opening along the wall. He motioned Thor to come towards and pointed at the large doorway. They slowly walked towards it. Thor peeked in and saw mike laying on the floor. They made eye contact. Pointed his eyes at the two animatronics standing beside him. He reached into his bag and pulled out his small crowbar. Thor nodded and picked up a pole off the ground, Clay preparing to close the door the second they got out. Mike slowly stood up and lifted the crowbar. He swung down, but the rabbit turned quickly and caught it. Luckily, Thor didn't miss. The pole hit the purple bear in the head and he grabbed the rabbit. The loose springs stabbed into his arms. "Mike, go!" He ran out of the room. Thor pulled away from the spring trap and ran for the door, but fell before he could reach it. The bear held on to his leg. "You aren't getting away that easily." Thor was shocked by the familiar voice. The rabbit ran at the door. "Clay, Close the door! Do it!"

He did it as fast as he could, but the rabbit stuck his arm through the crack. Mike hit it with his crowbar and it went back into the room. Together, Mike and Clay closed the door. They stepped back. "What are we going to do? We can't leave him!" Clay walked over and leaned against the wall, trying to catch his breath. "We did what he wanted. If we stay here, his sacrifice would be for nothing. We need to go." Mike nodded and rubbed his head. They walked towards the exit, but their path was blocked. The monster stood in front of them; His wiry body didn't resemble anything else. His face was now covered by a mask. It walked towards them, slowly. "This way!" Mike pulled Clay towards his old office. They ran inside and mike closed the right door. "Quick, through the left door!" Clay ran outside the room, but Mike didn't follow. The door closed behind him. Mike looked through the window. Clay pounded on the door. "What are you doing?" Mike didn't answer. He motioned Clay to leave and then went out of sight. "Dammit, Mike! Come back!" Clay backed away from the door. He made his way to the exit.

Mike peeked outside the room. The monster wasn't in sight. He creeped into the hall and went back for the secret room. The door was open. He looked inside, but it was empty. The yellow rabbit, purple bear, and the yellow bear were gone. So was Thor. _Maybe he escaped._ Mike went down the hallway and towards the exit. All of a sudden, his head started to throb. He collapsed into the wall and held onto his head. He could hear voices, ones that he thought were gone. Mike looked down the hallway, and standing at the end was a dark figure. Its bright red eyes made it seem like it came straight from hell. His bright yellow hat and bow tie glowed in the dark. His body was black, but it also wasn't. It was transparent, like a ghost. Mike knew who, and what it was. His nightmares in a living being. "No, I thought you were gone!" Its body floated into the air. The voices become a dark distorted laughter. His blood began to pump and the wound on his head seeped. The figure rushed Mike and vanished right in front of him. He breathed heavily. His heart pounded, feeling it in his head. _I need to get out of here._ Mike slowly crawled past the Pirates Cove, but the curtain flew open and a hook swung by his head.

Foxy stood on the stage, but he was more sinister, wires and springs stuck out of his body. His eyes showed anger, and his body was covered with holes and cracks. His endoskeleton was completely visibly on the bottom half. Mike shouted and ran through the party room. The animatronics were back on their stage, but their bodies were twisted. Looking decayed just like Foxy. Mike headed straight for the exit. He didn't want to look back. All Mike wanted to do was to get out. He crawled through the exit and Clay grabbed his arm. "The hell were you thinking?" He got Mike to his feet. He didn't answer. His face was still filled with terror. "Are you alright?" Chase asked, still caring to Liz's arm. Mike still didn't answer. His body was shaking and his face was pail. He became heavy and fell to the ground.

"How was school?"

"It was good. Chase and I made a new friend today"

"That's good. What's his name?"

"Actually, it's a she."

"Dad, look out!"

A tall figure stepped out into the road. His dark, silver eyes stared at the car. He didn't move. The yellow rabbit just stood there. Mr. Schmidt swerved to miss it, but went off the road. They slammed into a tree, destroying the front of the car. Mike sat in the back with small scrapes on his body. "Dad, are you okay." There was no answer. Mike went to look in front. He took a small peek, but looked away. He didn't have to see what happened. He knew what was in front, and spared himself the pain. The Silver glow lit up the car. Mike hid behind the seats. Next thing he knew, it was gone. "Are you guys okay?" Mike could hear someone say from outside. He yelled back. Someone helped him out of the car and called an ambulance. "Don't worry, everything's going to be okay." _No it isn't._

Mike opened his eyes. His face was still covered in sweat. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital again. The room was different from the other one, so he guessed that he was still in Hurricane. He got up slowly and tried standing. "You should stay in bed." Chase stood with the door opened. He walked over to the bed. In his hands was a plate and a cup. It smelled good. "What happened?" Chase laid Mike back down and put the meal on his lap. "Do you not remember?" Mike went to scratch his head, but then felt the wrapping that went around it. "The yellow rabbit, No, William attacked me." Mike went to take a sip of his drink, but then spit it out. "Thor! Is he alright?" Chase wiped the juice off his face. "They searched the entire building. Nothing was found except the remains of a missing officer. The animatronics were gone." Mike looked over at a chair that sat next to him. Sitting on it was his clothes. "Is Clay around?" He nodded and left the room. A little bit after, Clay walked inside.

"You took quite a hit." He walked in and pulled up a chair next to the bed. Mike reached for his jacket and pulled out the badge. He handed it to Clay. "This was Officer Dunn's badge. We found his body earlier. I always searched the place for him, but I was scared that I would actually find it. So, I stopped looking. I just guarded the place, but in the end, I failed to protect them." Mike called for Chase to come back in the room. "I need you guys to do me a favor." Chase gabbed a chair while Clay prepared to listen. "I went to where William and his family used to live. Under the house is some type a facility, like a storage area. I need you guys to go back there and see if I missed anything."

"I'd love to help you, but I can't. I need to get back home so my wife knows I'm alright." Mike sat himself up. "I understand." Clay nodded and went to leave the room. "Make sure you don't die out there. You've gotten deeper than anyone else. Which means your chances have gone deeper as well." He closed the door behind him. "Alright, so this will be very dangerous." Mike stopped explaining when he realized something was missing. "Where's Liz?"

"She went to meet with Thor's wife and tell her what happened."

"Okay. Well, there are a couple things. First off, don't look in the living room. Nothing will attack you, that is, until you get in the facility. There are small animatronics that aren't much of a threat. Once you find something, get out of there." Mike handed him the paper with the address. "Get well soon." Chase got up and left. _Finally._ Mike reached for his jacket and grabbed the folder tucked inside. He laid it on the stand next to him. Inside were many different papers. Mike grabbed the first one. It was titled with somebodies name. _Fritz Smith._

 _Someone took over for Jeremy today. His name was Fritz, but I fired him. He tampered with the animatronics and had this odor to him. What do I do now?_

There was another small page.

 _I fired Mike. I didn't have enough time. He was different, tampering with animatronics and he left a horrible odor in the office. And he... wait a second._

That's all there was. Mike went to the next paper. On it was an enhanced version of Baby's blueprints. They had the basics, but showed stuff inside. In the upper left arm was a chip. It was titled _memory/learning card._ Mike didn't understand, the other animatronics didn't have one. Then he realized what it was for. The other animatronics have memory cards and data, so they know how to react and move. This was a special memory card. It had her basic data, but it added things as she lived in the restaurant and facility. It was like a second brain for back up memory.

He pulled out the other blue prints. They didn't have the chip like her, but they had an area where one could go. Mike closed up the folder and laid back in bed. _What else could there be?_

Mikes phone started to ring. He searched through his clothes to find it. It was Chase. "Uh, Hello?" "Hey, I forgot to give you something. In the lining of one of the spare suits there was a name. It says M. Schmidt. Do you know why?" Mike was silent. He had sweat on his face again. "Yeah, thanks for telling me." Mike hung up. He dropped his phone back into the pile of clothes. He laid back in bed while hearing a small voice. _Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit._

Chase pulled up to the side of the road. The house looked like it had been abandoned for a long time. He walked up and opened the door. The inside didn't look so bad. He crept down through the house. In one room, there was a television with four chairs. Something sat in one of them. He looked away quickly. "That must be the living room."

He continued to make his way through the house. He came to a door that was already open. He walked inside and found himself in a large, metal room. There was a hole in the ground and a rope that went down it. "Are you kidding me?" Chase grabbed onto the rope and plunged into the dark. He came to the bottom and flipped on his flashlight. All he saw was a vent that probably led into the facility. "You've got to be kidding me!" He knelt down and started to crawl through the vent.

Thor opened his eyes slowly. He immediately felt the pain go through his entire body. No part of his body could move. He was held down. Thor moved his head slowly to see what held him. A suit, he was inside of one. When he investigated more, he could see that small pieces of metal stuck in his skin: just enough to cause pain. They didn't cause any more damage than a syringe, but the number of them is what caused the pain. He was on top of a table with candles lit all around him. It was like a ritual. The smell of gasoline caused his head to hurt more. It seemed like he was inside a building or a junkyard.

"Comfortable?" Something stood in the shadows. "Where am I?" Thor asked. His raised voice caused pain in his head. "Nowhere important. No one will find you here." The figure stepped closer. His yellow fur was shinier then before.

"William? Is that you? I don't understand. You were such a great person. You made people happy. Why are you doing this?" He walked over and tightened the straps that held Thor down. "Even the greatest men can just be wearing a mask." The pain got worse. Thor cringed and his vanes grew under his skin. "And he's not the only one who's changed." A voice came from behind him. Thor tried turning his head, but decided to wait till they came into view. There it was, the purple suit. "Michael? He didn't say anything. He headed over and leaned against a wall, getting ready to watch the show.

"Now, let me explain what is going on." William said, "You're inside a special kind of suit. You may have noticed the needles driving into your skin. Along with these needles are hooks. These hooks, as of this moment, are not set. Though, if you continue to struggle, they will drive into your body, one by one, and kill you slowly. It will be very painful. Worse then what you are already experiencing. As the hooks are set off, the needles drive deeper. Puncturing your organs and blood will slowly spill out your body. You won't be able to move, you won't be able to scream. I trapped a boy in one of these once. He escaped, but he was very lucky to have someone help him." Thor lifted his head and gave a nasty stare. "You're a monster." William walked over and lifted a finger. He pushed between Thor's eyes. Thor's face scrunched up, showing the pain he felt.

"I'm not finished" William continued, "This suit is different from the one the boy was trapped in. These hooks are a new form of spring locks. I call them type 2.0 spring locks. A simple name. They are meant to make the suit move more along the movement of the endoskeleton. They are also meant for a special kind of skeleton. So, the damage to you will be great." He walked away from the suit. "So, no matter what, I'm going to die?" He turned back and he laughed. It sounded mechanical, and deep like a monster. "That depends. The only reason you are still alive is because I need you. How else will I get Mike to come here? Anyways, isn't that better in your case?" Thor was silent, still giving his nasty look.

"I don't know how long he will be. So, if you'd like, you can try to escape. I wouldn't suggest it, though. As I said, a bunch of little hooks driving into your body. I would make the least movement as possible." He turned and left the building, but Michael stayed and stared at him. "If you need anything, just scream." His voice was deep, but calm and soft like his fathers. He laughed and followed William.

Chase continued to the end of the vent. He stood up in a small room. There was a small pain in his arm where a shard of glass stuck. Chase pulled it out. There were three more vents around him, but the one that went forward was closed shut. Chase grabbed the small door and tried to pry it open. It screeched as it opened slowly. A cold breeze came from inside, which was a relief because the room was hot. He crawled inside and moved to the next room. In front of him was a large panel with many different buttons. "Wrong room." He said to himself.

Chase turned around and went to go back, but stopped. There was noise coming from inside the vent. Then he could hear voices. "Someone's inside." Chase got back. He looked for a place to hide and saw that there was a small space under the panel. He got inside, and upon closer inspection, there was a door he could close. When he did, there were a bunch of holes in it. "This is a terrible hiding spot." But there wasn't enough time to find a new one.

Chase tried to calm his breathing. It was silent for a while. Then there was an eye that peeked through one of the holes. "Hello in there." He gasped and covered his mouth and nose. They started to knock on the metal. *ting* *ting* *ting* It echoed in the small space. The door opened slowly. Chase grabbed it and tried to move it back. "Let's try together." It became harder to pull. He grabbed it with both hands and it moved back in place. "They're watching us, we need to go." Chase could hear a bunch of small feet run back into the vent. He opened the door slowly. Whatever it was, it was gone now. Chase stood up and brushed himself off. "They're watching? Who are they" Right as he finished talking there was a small noise again. It was different from the other noises. It sounded like a slithering snake. Chase stood still. There was a presence in the room. "So it's true, she is gone. At least there is someone new we can play with." It was a bunch of voices at once. Chase turned to see cords and wires moving around him. Then He saw a figure standing in front of him. All tangled and mangled. "What are you?" Its eyes glared at him. One blue, one purple, and one gold.

"What are you? What are we? We are every body." It was Chase's voice, but he didn't say it. The eyes rolled back so there were two blue ones. "What the hell?" Chase backed up slowly. All the wires became one being, except one. It shot out and grabbed Chase. He struggled and tried to pull away. He pulled out his knife and tried cutting it. The metal was too hard. Chase pulled his Taser off his belt. "This is going to hurt." He drove the Taser into the wire and it dropped him. Chase fell to the ground, feeling a small jolt through him. He tried to move to the vent. He crawled inside and moved to the next room. He continued to the next room after and ran for the rope. Chase pulled himself to the top and quickly got his breath. He pulled out his phone and called Mike.

Mike sat in the hospital room. He held his head and squinted his eyes. _Was it me?_ His phone started to ring. It said Chase. He set the phone on the stand next to him and put it on speaker. "Hello?" Chase was breathing heavily into the speaker. "Mike, its Chase!" His voice was loud and stressed. "What did you find?" he asked. "There's an animatronic here, well kind of. It's a bunch of wires tangled into a living being." Mike sat up and grabbed the phone. "Change of plans. You need to go into the living room. There's an animatronic in one of the chairs. Her name is Baby. Don't worry, she's not functional. You need to guard her and make sure they don't touch her." Chase was silent. "Chase are you there?" it was still quiet. "Yeah, I'm here. He's right below me. I got to go." Chase hung up. Mike set the phone down next to him and laid back in bed. He grabbed his head again. It started throbbing. He could hear voices in his head. _Was it me?_ He felt a breeze on his face, but it was hot, burning him as it passed. _No place to run. I am still here._

The door opened slowly. Red eyes peeked inside. He was thrown off the bed. A tall figure stood over him. Its gold eyes burned into his head. The pain was great. It changed shapes. First it was red, then blue, yellow, brown, and then gold. Its sharp claws grabbed him and picked him up. Its gold metal and fur turned black. "Why? I got rid of you!" It threw him to the side. Words burned into his head. _Offline, something new, something borrowed, one place to hide, he always does, guess who?_ Mike looked up at the nightmare that stood over him. His head stopped, but the new wounds started to throb. He slowly closed his eyes. _The final pieces._

Chase stood motionless. Baby sat behind him. Her eyes were dark and she didn't move. It was quiet. Chase concentrated on the silence, and something broke it. There was the slithering noise from before. It grew louder in front of him. Then it came from behind him. The noise kept switching direction. It was right in front of him. His body was thrown back. It stood over him, now wearing a mask, then looked at Baby. "Look at you. Guess we're the strong ones now." They went to grab her. Chase dug his Taser into they're back and they fell to the ground. The wires grabbed him and threw him into the wall. They stood back up and went to grab Baby again. "Don't touch her!" Chase lifted his hand. The monster was thrown back and out of the room. Chase looked at his hand. "Did I do that?" He looked back up and saw a figure guarding Baby. It was slender with a smiling white face. It was puppet like. The creature got back up and seemed terrified. The marionette floated toward them. They scowled and fled the house. The puppet looked at Chase and disappeared. "What the-" His phone rang. It was Liz. "Hey, what up?"

"I tried calling Mike, but he didn't answer. Is everything alright?" Chase looked around him. The coffee table was flipped over and one of the chairs were knocked back. He looked at his arm to see a bunch of cuts that were slightly bleeding. "Eh, could be better."

Chapter 6

He walked slowly down the hall. He stopped. A man stood in front of him. This man was happy. Two children played with him. A boy and a girl. The man had a wife with him. A women came from behind him and turned to look him in the eyes. "This is your fault." She faded away. He tried to grab her, but she was gone. All of the sudden, the boy disappeared to. The halls grew larger. The black and white checkered floors stretched out. He walked to the room and looked around him. The animatronics on the stage stopped singing and dancing. They started to go crazy. He looked down and saw yellow fur around him. He looked up and a boy watched him. "All your fault."

The ground fell around him. Five children stood in front of him, each one wearing a mask. A sixth one appeared. His mask was white with tears running down it. The children turned into monsters. He went to block himself and they shattered into pieces. Their souls rose up and his suit became tight. "Your fault." The suit snapped and he was trapped inside. His eyes started to close, but saw someone in front of him. The person reached inside the suit and pulled him out, but then left. He could feel himself slowly fading. Pieces surrounded him and they became a part of him. He looked back at the suit. Next thing he knew, he was back inside.

He looked back down the hall. It was the man again, with his daughter. The man disappeared and the girl walked towards him. As she got closer, she became bigger and older. Then she was right in front of him. "If you want to be one of them, then be one of them." The suit snapped again, and again, he was trapped. The building was then engulfed in flames. He leaned against the wall and his eyes switched off. _I'm going to come find you._

William jolted forward. It was dark. The junk yard was quiet. He walked inside the building and Thor was wiggling on the table. "I told you, struggling will just make it worse." Thor stopped and gave William that disgusted look. "I wish I thought of a way to entertain you till Mike got here. I would tell you a story, but I want to save that till he's here." Thor leaned his head back and sighed. "Hey, Michael, come in here." The dark suit came around the corner. "How about you tell him your story." Michael was silent. The empty eyes stared at Thor.

"It was a year after my brother died. I followed my father everywhere. Then, it was my sister and he started to fall behind me. I did my best to make him happy. Eventually, he showed me what he did for a living. What he really did. I was uncomfortable at first, but after time, I got used to it. We worked together, trying to find five friends for the kid. We did, but it still seemed like something was missing. My sister was still missing. We couldn't have our Happiest Day until she was found. So, I went looking for her. I guess you could say, she found me. There were others when I found her. The ones I helped create. They didn't recognize me, but thought I was my father. They didn't like him, so they didn't like me. They tore out my insides, used me as a suit. I was still conscious, but it was like I was just a puppet, and they were the puppet master. They eventually left, and that is when I had control again. I went searching for my father and brother. I found my Dad, but my brother was gone. I continued to hide in the shadows until it was time for me to come out. I found this old suit, and I thought it was perfect."

He stopped talking. "Is that it?" Thor asked. "No offense, I just thought there would be more to it." William and Michael were silent. "You know, it's kind of funny. When I look at you two, I just think bring your kid to work day gone wrong." William was still silent. Michael walked up to the table and put a hand on the suit. The springs started to tighten and the needles dug deeper. Thor let out a small whimper. "Now, those spring locks are extra tight. That means they are easier to set off. The slightest cough could mean your end." Thor was silent, but showed a face that he understood. "Right, you have fun here. We have a tiny bit more work to do." They left the room and Thor stayed motionless. "Can't believe I actually said that."

Chase pulled into the hospital parking lot. He walked up to the front desk. "Hi, I'm here to check on Mike Schmidt." The lady at the desk went through her computer. "How are you acquainted with Mike?" "I'm a friend. I'm also the one who brought him here." She went through her computer again. "Mike Schmidt isn't taking any visits today." Chase gave a confused look. "I'm not visiting, I'm checking.' She continued looking at the computer and then going back into another room. She was gone for a little while before she came back. "Mike has been moved to another room."

"What was wrong with his last room?" She was slow to answer. "We can't give that information, sir." Chase shook his head and started walking towards his old room. "What are you doing?" he opened the door and stopped. He continued slowly. The room was destroyed. The bed had been flipped over, including a table and night stand. There was writing all over the walls. _Was it me?_ Repeated over and over. "So, you moved him to another room because you thought he was insane?" the lady stood behind him. She didn't answer. Chase looked up and saw a camera in the corner of the room. "Did you watch the footage?"

"Mike was the only one in here. There's no point." Chase turned and walked out of the room. "Well, I want to see it"

Chase played the footage. It started with Mike laying in his bed. He had just got off the phone. Suddenly, he looked scared. Something threw him out of his bed. It was normal at first. It just looked like he rolled out. Then mike was lifted off the ground, but nothing was holding him. The walls were being scratched, but nothing was there to do it. Chase stopped the tape. He took it out and held on to it. He walked out of the room and the lady stood outside. "Where's Mike?" he said, with a solid voice. The lady led him to the room he was in. Chase went inside and found an empty room. Mike stood in the middle. "Chase!" Mike ran up and hugged him. "Ok, it's good to see you to, buddy" Mike quickly became serious. "You have to get me out of here. They think I'm crazy!" Chase pulled the tape out of his coat. "Don't worry, you're getting out."

Chase walked out of the room with Mike beside him. They walked by the front desk. "What do you think you're doing?" The lady asked. Chase walked up and put the tape on the desk. "You should watch this before you want to say a damn thing." They walked away and outside the building. Mike ran back inside. "Uh, could I have my clothes?"

Mike and Chase pulled into the hotel. They walked inside the room and Mike plopped into his bed. "Finally, I haven't slept in a half decent bed in forever." Chase through some of his stuff in a chair. "Oh no, you can't sleep yet. You need to do some explaining." Mike opened his eyes and sat up. "What do you mean?"

"Like, what the hell did I just see on that tape? I saw you levitating in the air." Mike was silent at first. "I'm not so sure I know the answer." They both sat silent. Mike stood up and looked out the window.

"When I was young, during everything that was happening, I had these nightmares. They were so vivid. After time, they started happening during the day. Well, then I started to think they weren't just dreams." Mike lifted his arms and took off his shirt. His body was covered in small scars and cuts. "Some of these are new, but others were there back then. I started to think these nightmares were real. I eventually told myself that they weren't. it stopped after a while, but now it's back."

Someone knocked on the door. Mike put his shirt back on before Chase answered. It was Liz. "It's about time you guys got back." She had a sleeveless shirt on with gauze around her arm. "What happened?" Mike asked. "Oh, While we were in the restaurant, Foxy Cut me with his hook, But who cares about me." She walked over and hugged Mike. "I was so worried about you." Chase rubbed his chin. "I should probably go call my wife. You two should stay here and talk for a bit."

Liz sat down on the bed next to Mike. "So what happened to you?" Mike shook his head, trying to clear the small headache he still had. "The yellow rabbit hit me in the head." Liz laughed. "I love how normal you made that sound." She put her head on his shoulder. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well, I wouldn't speak so soon. We still have one more place to go." Liz sat up quickly. "What?!" Mikes phone started to ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the number. "Ah crap, it's the chief." Mike got up and answered it. "Hey, Jesse."

"Mike, you and Chase have been gone for a while. Is everything alright?" Mike switched the phone to his other ear. "I got a concussion." The chief was silent for a second. "I thought you just hit your head."

"I hit it again." Mike grabbed a bag of popcorn and put it in the microwave. "Get well soon, we need you two back here." He hung up. Mike grabbed something out of a basket on the counter. "What is that?" Liz asked. "What? This?" Liz nodded "its Mango butter. It has a special flavor. I don't like normal butter." He melted it and poured it into the bowl. "You're ridiculous." Liz said. Chase walked back in the room. "So, now what do we do?" Mike sat back down on the bed and took a hand full of popcorn. "Well, we need to find Thor." Chase sat down in a chair. "How?"

Mike took a paper out of his jacket. It had a location of a junk yard. "This is where they dumped out prototypes and broken animatronics. I'm sure we can find something here. Chase was silent, then stood up. "Are you kidding? We almost died, and you still want to go searching for this thing?"

"It's our fault that Thor is missing, so it's our job to find him." Chase was still against the idea. Liz stood up and looked at the paper. "I don't know. Mike does have a point." Chase looked at both of them. They waited for his answer. "Fine, but if I die, well, that better not happen." They both laughed. "Alright, but before we go, I need to stop by somewhere first."

Mike knocked on the door. It took a little while before someone answered. "Mike? What are you doing here?" Charlie asked. She stood holding the door open, but just a bit. "I wanted to talk to you. Is it okay if I come in?" Charlie studied Mike, seeing that something was off about him. "No. what you need to say, you can tell me now." Mike showed a bit of an irritated look, but then took a deep breath. "So, we went to the old restaurant and found what we were looking for. Though, we took some casualties." Charlie was silent and just looked at Mike. "Ever since we left, I've been having these vivid nightmares. Some seem to be real." Mike turned his head a bit to show a deep cut on his neck. "I used to have similar nightmares when I was a kid. Do you know anything about what is happening to me?"

She scanned Mike again. He was shaky. His blackish-brown hair was all messed up and he had bags under his eyes. His clothes were dirty, his white shirt not looking of that color. "You have a bug." Mike was confused. "It's like a possession. Something evil taking control of you. It's happened to many people when you get attached to the past." Mike was still confused. "I think you should go." Mike nodded and started to turn back. "You should know something." He turned to face her. "Know what's real, and what isn't. Because the things that aren't real can be the most understanding. Know who you are, know whose inside." The door closed. Mike turned and headed back to his car. He got in and adjusted his mirror, but then froze when he saw what was reflected inside. The black figure sat behind him. Its red eyes glared at him through the mirror. Mike turned, but nothing was there. He looked back at the mirror, and it still reflected the nightmare. Mike closed his eyes. "You're not real. You're not real." He opened, and it was gone. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and started to drive.

Chase and Mike were packing their bags. Chase took a quick peek inside Mike's bag. "I hope you have ammunition for that thing." Mike stuck some rope in the bag. "What good does one do if it isn't loaded?" Chase nodded and threw his pack on. They walked out to the parking lot and Liz sat in the car. They put their bags in the back and got in. "That reminds me, how did Thor's wife take it?" mike asked. "She was fine. She doesn't blame you, but trusts you to bring him back." Liz put the location into her phone and pulled out from the hotel.

It was getting dark. The radio played some quiet music. Chase yawned and rubbed his eyes. "So, before we get there, I need to ask Mike a question." Mike turned in the chair to face him. "Why did you have me risk my life for a robot?" Mike turned back around and looked out his window. "I don't know. Ever since I met that thing it didn't seem like just a robot. She acted human. Something deep down told me that she had to be protected."

"Will you ever make sense?" Liz laughed, but tried to concentrate on the road. "I don't know, it's just one of those feelings. When I looked at her blue prints, they said she was made to kill, but entertain at the same time." Chase cracked his neck, and tried to stay awake. "So, when she wasn't entertaining children, she was killing them."

"I don't think so. She was made different from the other models. It would only kill at certain moments, and she wasn't aware of it when it happened. Something took her over, meaning she kills on someone else's command." Chase yawned again. He reeled down his window and stuck out his hand to wake himself up. "I think I'm starting to put the pieces together. You see, the one time she killed someone, the body was contained inside her. Afton kept writing about how he had to go back for his Baby. I think the girl that Baby killed was Afton's daughter, and that is the reason she didn't help the other animatronics escape because they wanted to use Michael's body."

"Nope, still not making sense." Chase reeled up the window. Liz slowed down and pulled onto a gravel road. "I think we're here." It was a large junk yard. The area had two buildings, and the rest was filled with piles of junk. "What is this place?" Chase asked. He walked up to the gate and started to unwrap the chains that kept it closed. "This is where Henry and William dumped off old prototypes and unneeded parts." Mike said. Chase opened the gate. It made a loud screech noise as it opened. "Well, I'm sure they know we're here now." Liz said as she slowly walked in. Mike slowly turned to face them. "I think we should split up."

"Yeah, cause that totally worked last time." Chase said. Mike tried to ignore them. "It's the logical thing to do. Thor could be in either one of the buildings, and it is most important to find him as fast as we can." Chase stopped to reconsider. "You always choose the logical way, but that doesn't mean it's the smart choice." Mike smiled and took off his back pack. He pulled out two walkie talkies. "We'll keep in touch with these. You two go together." Chase wanted to argue, thinking it's a bad idea for him to go alone. Though, he thought it was best to keep Liz safe.

"Alright, be careful." Mike nodded and went on his way. He turned to watch Chase and Liz go out of sight. There was some old stuff from the pizzeria from the start. He stopped to look at an old Freddy suit. It had no arms, no legs, and no endoskeleton. It was just the head and body on a hanger. There was a small noise. He looked at his feet to see a bunch of rats run by him. When he looked up, the suit fell towards him. He moved back, but it fell on top of him and he fell to the ground. Mike tried not to yell and threw it off of him. He breathed heavily as he got to his feet. He quickly stopped, feeling the presence behind him. He turned to see the red eyes staring into his soul once again. Its black fur made it to where the eyes were the only thing visible. "You're not real!" Mike said, as he closed his eyes. He reopened them, and the nightmare was gone. Mike sighed and turned around. Now, the silver eyes looked into his.

The hook swung at his head. Mike ducked and ran by it. He could hear the metal feet behind him. Mike tried turning many different corners in attempt to lose him. He got down behind a pile of junk and pulled out his walkie talkie. He quickly checked to make sure he lost him. "Chase, the animatronics from the restaurant are here." Mike waited for a response, and it came. "Yeah, I know."

Chase grabbed Liz and pulled her behind a broken down car. The tall figure walked past them. His big, blue ears stood high. "We need to get to that building." They crouched down and crawled towards a junk pile. The figure walked in that direction, but didn't see them. Chase grabbed a can and threw it away from them. It made a loud noise when it hit the ground. Luckily, it was a good distance away from them. The animatronic ran towards the noise. "Let's go." They got up and ran for the building, but they were stopped. Another one grabbed Chase by the throat and threw him to the ground. "Liz, run!" She didn't run. Liz looked around for something to help. She picked up a piece of wood from the ground and broke it over the animatronics head. It turned and faced her. Its beak opened wide, revealing sharp teeth. The animatronics head was turned crooked, revealing its endoskeleton. Chase quickly got up and dug his Taser into its neck. It threw him back to the ground, but when he got back up, it was on the ground as well. "We need to run!" Chase grabbed Liz and they ran for the building.

Thor was weak. His eyes were closed and he didn't move. Michael reached inside the suit and the needles loosened, slowly sliding out of his skin. His head jerked forward and gasped. "You can't die, not yet." Thor laid back and took a deep breath. "Whatever. Mike will be here soon, whether I'm alive, or dead, he'll make sure you burn." Michael walked over to a suit sitting in the corner. Its yellow fur didn't shine anymore. "You know, that would be hard for Mike. Now, there is another puppet master pulling the strings of this story." Thor turned his head and tried to ignore him. "It's the very animatronic that did this to me. It's trying to find William, but if it finds Mike, I'm sure it won't hesitate to kill him." Michael laughed and left the building.

Thor looked up at the ceiling. "Hurry up, Mike."

Mike crouched down and moved slowly, frequently hiding behind cover. He looked and saw a small shack which looked like a wood shed. _Bingo._ He moved towards the shed, but slowly stopped. A cord laid in front of him. It was slowly lithering and moved behind him. Mike turned around and saw the creature in front of him. "Mike? Mike, is that your name." He slowly backed up. "Mike! Help me!" the creature said, but it was Chase's voice. "How do you know me?" The creature's arm opened. Inside was the card from Baby's blueprints. "The memory card?" Mike grabbed his small crowbar out of his back pack. He ran at the creature and swung at its head. It dodged smoothly. Mike swung again, but before he could make contact somethings sharp went across his face.

Mike fell to the ground. He quickly got up and ran towards the shed. The creature moved quickly behind him. He didn't hear footsteps, but a slithering noise like a snake. The shed was right in front of him. The cords wrapped around his feet and pulled him to the ground. he turned and hit the cords with the crowbar. The creature jumped on top of him. He could feel the wires and cords digging into his skin. Mike dug the crowbar into its chest and pushed it away from him.

He quickly ran inside the shed. There were large planks of lumber on the walls. Mike turned to see the creature walk inside. He grabbed one of the pieces of wood and pushed it into the others. They fell like dominos on top of the animatronic. It struggled and started to escape. Mike moved to the other wall and pushed. They all came crashing down on its back. It screamed and tried to get away, but it couldn't. Mike wiped the sweat off his head and started to leave the shed. "Wait, Mike!" Its voice was the voice of a little girl. "Please, help me." Then it was Baby's voice. "Help us Mike." It was Chase's voice, then Liz's voice. "Don't hold it against us." It constantly switched voices. Mike walked up to it. "Don't worry." He lifted up one of the planks. "I'll help you." Then he dropped it, shattering the creatures head. Its eyes flashed and went dim. "You don't know what we've been through." They went black.

Thor tightened his fist. He made slow movements, trying to get his left arm free from its restraint. The sweat made it slide through easier, but the blisters didn't. He could feel his hand coming free. It slid out. He slowly moved his arm out of the suit. It was like he hadn't moved his arm in years. Blood covered his hand. He moved to free his other arm. The restraint was tighter than the other one. He tried to undo the buckle. He couldn't get it. His head couldn't move to where he could see it. He tried pulling while his other arm held the metal plates from snapping down. He couldn't feel his arm getting free, but it was getting looser. Suddenly, there was a snap. The buckle broke and his arm jerked inside the suit. Another snap came, this one went into his arm. He continued holding the metal plate, but could feel the lock digging into his arm. Thor tried not to scream. He waited for a second. Then he could feel the hook slowly come out of his skin. The suit loosened from his body, and he could move. He slowly got up and felt the pain rush through his entire body.

Something stood in front of him. The puppet like figure hovered above the ground. Thor attempted to get to his feet. When he did, the Marinette was gone. "Thor, I found you!" he turned to see Mike walking inside the building. "Mike, it's about time. I got worried for a second. Wait, I think I'm going to." Thor turned and threw up. Mike grabbed his arm and helped him up. "Are you alright? We have to get out of here." The exit was blocked. The tall, yellow rabbit stood in front of them. They turned to see the purple bear behind them. "Mike, we started to think you weren't going to make it." He backed up and bumped into the table behind him, setting his hand in the hot wax from the candles. Mike pretended not to be scared. "Alright, Afton, I'm here. Now, tell me everything." William walked slowly into the building. "Everything?"

"Tell me about you. Tell me about myself. Tell me everything"

"Alright, fine. This is going to take a while." The rabbit sat down against a wooden beam. "So, I had a family. Not of flesh, but metal. That family was taken from me. Henry took the credit for what I created. As I've said before, He made the animatronics, but I came up with the idea. I needed revenge, so I took his son. I lost the one I loved by doing this. After time, I lost more and more. Eventually, I had to get them back. So I took children, giving them friends. I created new things, and then I created her. The perfect animatronic. The greatest friend I could give to my daughter. Though, I saw other uses for it. I turned her into one of my instruments, but something inside her refused, until one day. I lost the last thing I had. I continued my work, but even that escaped me. First the children, then those wretched teenagers. I died, but I had life after death. I almost forgot that I filed to kill you. I was sent to that stupid horror attraction, and I found you again. I started the fire so you would come to me. I had your life in my hands, but I couldn't do it. I had to break you first. So, here we are."

Mike leaned against the table. "I thought there would be more." The rabbit stood up and laughed. "You don't see? There is more. Did you ever wonder why your mother never joined you at the pizzerias?" Mike looked slowly up to him and felt his heart drop. "It was because of me. She was avoiding me and the family she once had. Your mother, she was my wife." Mike felt the anger fill his body. He grabbed the crowbar and swung it at William. He was thrown back by the animatronics arm. "Just wait, there's even more. See, before she left, she was pregnant. About six months. My fourth child, never thought I'd hate him so much." Mike stayed on the ground. He didn't move, he didn't say anything.

"I forgot one thing. The nightmare that's taking over your mind, my son saw the same thing. Red eyes and black fur. I wondered what It would be like if such a monster was real." Mike looked up at him with anger. "Your friends should be seeing him soon."

Chase stepped over a pile of junk. He helped Liz get over it. "We're almost there." They walked up to see the building. They stopped. Two red dots shined in the darkness. That was all they could see. They could see it getting closer. A yellow bow and hat appeared. The body was black and barely visible. It stood between them and the building. Chase quickly looked to see other routes. He grabbed Liz and pulled her around a junk pile. There was a path to follow. They ran, but the nightmare blocked the path again. "We need to hide." Chase ran back. Liz followed. She stopped and grabbed Chase.

She jumped into a pile of boxes. They completely covered her body. Chase followed and jumped in. It was quiet. They both didn't say a word. Footsteps broke the silence. Big, heavy, metal feet hit the ground. It came towards the pile of boxes. It stopped for a second. They held their breath. It walked away. Chase sighed, letting out the air. "Let's go, quickly." They both got up and ran for the building. Liz ran inside. And Chase kept watch at the door. "Thor isn't in here!" Chase turned to see the room was completely empty. He then felt something latch onto his arm. It pulled and dug into his skin.

The red eyes stared through the door. Chase tried to pull the door shut, but the monsters arm blocked it. Chase pulled away, but the claws just dug deeper. Liz went to help him. "No, stay back!" He reached for his belt and pulled off his Taser. He could see the endoskeleton of the monster through holes in the metal. Chase dug the Taser inside it and felt a small jolt go through his arm. The nightmares eyes went dim and it fell backwards, pulling away from Chase's arm. Chase fell back as well. He looked up at the door and saw the blood on it. Then the trail that led right to his arm. It was mangled and the skin was peeled and the bone visible. Liz sat next to him. Her hands over her mouth. "What do I do?"

"Stay calm. Go over to my bag and grab the Goss inside." She reached in the bag and pulled the wrapping out. "Alright, you need to put the skin mostly in place" She pulled the skin and tried to put it back in place. Then she started wrapping his arm. Blood already started soaking through. "Tear a piece of cloth off your shirt. Then use it to block the circulation." She took a piece of cloth and pulled it tight around his upper arm. Liz then redid the wrapping. "That's the best it's going to get right now. We need to get out of here. Try contacting Mike."

Mike felt tears on his face. "What's wrong? Can't bear that your real father was the one who did all this?" Mike got up slowly and wiped his face. "Why, after all this time, why do you choose now to tell me?" The yellow rabbit laughed again. "Because, for once you're interested. The spotlight's fading Mike. We have one more show, and I hold the puppet strings. I'm the puppet master and I decide how this story ends. With your blood, and our Happiest Day." Thor stepped forward, blocking them from Mike. "It's too bad we're not going down without a fight." William stepped back.

"Michael, I think it's time this puppet had his strings cut." Thor now stepped back, and Michael forward. "Hey, wait!" Michael swung his arm. The movement was fast and unexpected. The blade cutting right through like it was butter. Mike felt his face become wet. The metallic flavor filled his mouth. He wiped his face to see his hand turn red. Thor fell to the ground in front of him. Mike quickly got down and grabbed his arm. He blocked the large gash on his neck. "Thor!" Mike could see the life draining in his eyes. "Mike, don't fight. You need to run." Thor reached to his hand and pulled off a ring. He put it in mikes hand and closed it. Thor's eyes slowly closed.

Mike looked up at the two suits. "You Bastards!" The smiles on their faces showed the true expressions they gave. "Go ahead, Michael. I'm done with him." Mike slowly got up and put the ring in his pocket. The purple suit walked towards him. Mike turned and ran out of the building. He could hear the metal feet follow him. The piles of junk passed by him. After getting a good distance, he crouched down behind one. "Come on Mike, where are you?" The bear came around the corner and walked like it was searching for pray. "I've been meaning to give you more than a scar on your leg!" Mike lifted his jeans and looked at the mark on his leg. He closed his eyes.

Chapter 7

Mike slowly opened the car door. The tall tree stood over him. He covered his face and quickly walked to the building. He looked up at the tall sign above him. _Fredbear's Family Diner._ The door opened with a small squeak. The place was filled with joyful colors. The stage was empty, but the closet to his side was full of suits. He quickly ran inside and looked through them, First he saw a suit that resembled a bear. It had a purple hat and bowtie. He moved back to find the same suit, but in a shade of purple. Then there was a rabbit. He wore the same bowtie and fur as the yellow bear. His elbow hit the wall beside him, but could hear that it was hollow. He knocked on it and heard the hollow noise again. Mike pushed on the wall and could feel it move back. it slid open slowly.

A suit hung in front of him. It was like the rabbit, but its fur was a dark purple, almost black. Its white eyes stared into him. Mike grabbed it off the hook, but it fell to the ground. It was heavy, like something was inside it. "Mike!" he quickly turned around and saw his mother in front of him. "I told you to stay in the car." She grabbed his hand and led him back. Mike turned to look back at the suit, but it was gone. She pulled him outside. A man stood by the tree. He lifted his head and nodded at Mike's mother. "Goodbye, Kristen." She looked back at him. "Goodbye, Henry." She let go of Mike to give the man a quick hug, and then led Mike to the car.

"Mike, are you there?" He could hear the walkie talkie in his pocket make noise. "Chase is hurt, I have to get him out of here. Once you find Thor, you should leave too." Mike quickly reached in his pocket to stop the noise. "There you are!" He looked up to see a knife swinging down above him. He quickly rolled to dodge it. The blade caught his jacket and it tore off of him. He got down to grab his bag and started running again, but the stopped. He quickly reached inside his bag as he heard the footsteps getting closer. Mike turned around quickly. "Don't move!" he held his finger on the trigger. His hands shook. "I don't want to hurt you, Michael!" He didn't Move. "Yes you do." Michael started walking towards him. "Stay back!" His walk became a jog. "I'm warning you!" Then a run. Mike closed his eyes and pulled the trigger. He pulled it back three times before it locked in place. The first bullet hit the stomach. The second one ricocheted off the chest. The third one hit the face, braking it open. Michael fell backwards.

Mike threw the gun to the ground, still hearing the ricochet in his ears. He put his hand over his arm, but the blood started to seep through. He got to his feet and walked over to the suit laying on the ground. It didn't move. Mike looked at the face. It's decayed, purple skin made his stomach turn. Mike made his way to the front gate.

Blood soaked Chases arm. Liz went through the back of the car, looking for something to replace the wrapping. "You guys need some help?" Mike walked out of the junkyard, his arm soaked with blood like Chase's. Liz ran up and grabbed him, squeezing his body. "Ow, careful." She let go and got down next to Chase. "What did you do?" Mike asked as he searched through his bag. "Hell took a swing at me." Mike took off the old wrapping. Chase's skin hung down like soggy tissue paper. "Wow, this is really bad."

He took some cloth out of his bag and put it around Chase's forearm. Then he used a zip tie to pull it tight, blocking the blood flow. He rewrapped the arm, and then made an arm brace to hold it up. "That should do till we get you to a hospital." Mike sat next to him. "Alright, my turn." He went into his bag and pulled out a small, tweezer like tool. "Liz, use these to pull the bullet out of my arm."

"What! How did a bullet get in your arm?"

"Long story." Chase used his good arm, Mike using his, and they opened the wound. "Do you see it?" She nodded. Liz stuck the small tweezers in his arm. They were all silent. Liz's face showed complete focus. "Aw! What was that?"

"Sorry, I think I pushed it deeper."

"Do you have a hold of it?"

"Yeah."

"Then pull it out!"

Liz slowly pulled the tool out of his arm. Mike let out small wheezes of air. A small bullet was held at the end. "There, happy?" Mike nodded. "Thank you." Liz got up and went to sit in the car. "Well, that was an experience." Chase said. He reached into his bag. He pulled out a bottle. "What's this?" Mike asked. "A little something to take off the edge." Mike shook his head. "I don't drink scotch." Chase slowly put the bottle down. Mike smiled and pulled something out of his bag. "I'm more of a rum person." Chase smiled and held up his bottle. They clanked them together and took a drink. "Wait, why did you have scotch in your emergency bag?"

"Why did you have rum in yours?"

They both laughed. "I use it to clean out wounds, but you never know when you might need a drink." Chase held up his bottle again. "I'll drink to that."

Some time passed and it was quiet. "Alright." Mike got up. "Where are you going?" Liz asked. "I need to go back in." She was silent, but anger showed on her face. "Why? Why do you need to do this?" He walked up and grabbed her arms. "This isn't about finding an old serial killer from a pizzeria, this is personal now. Thor is still-" he stopped. Liz stepped back. She nodded showing that she understood. Mike walked towards the gate. "Be careful." Liz said. He turned and nodded.

Mike walked passed the purple suit, picking up the knife beside it. He slowly walked towards the building, but then his path was blocked. The dark figure stood in front of him once again. Its red eyes filled the last hour of darkness. Mike took a deep breath. _It's not real._ It was still standing in front of him. The nightmare lifted its arm, the claws soaked with blood. It walked towards him, but Mike didn't move. "I'm not scared anymore." It lifted its arm higher and swung down. Mike closed his eyes, but the force never came. He opened his eyes. The monster was frozen. It didn't move, it didn't even look at him, but behind him. Mike turned, but nothing was there. He slowly walked passed it. The nightmare fell to the ground. "The nightmares over. Time to end the story."

Thor's body still laid on the ground. William stood over him. The candles lit up the dark room. The smell of gasoline became stronger. He turned and looked at Mike. "So, it's just you and me now." Mike walked closer. "Sammy, Michael, The boy, My Baby, Kristen, your father, all of them. Have you come to avenge them?" Mike was silent. "Fine then!" He made a movement that resembled a signal. The four-animatronics walked in the room. Chica, Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and the yellow bear sat in the corner.

"Grab him!" He motioned them to move, but they didn't. "What's wrong with these things?" He motioned again, but they didn't listen. Then William noticed a figure floating behind them. Its purple tears no longer ran down its face. "They're no longer your instruments of death, William. They're the audience, waiting for the finale between you and me." William slammed his fist on the table. "I'm the puppet master, I hold the strings!" He ran at Mike. Mike quickly dodged and pushed William into the shelves on the wall. Fuel cans dumped gas all over him. "Now you've done it." Mike grabbed a plank of wood off the ground. William swung at him, hitting him in the face. His ear rang and could feel blood drip from his head. He quickly got up to dodge another swing. It came one after another. The swings were slow, but made powerful contact. Mike saw the endoskeleton reveal itself every time. In the armpit of the shoulder. William took a long swing, revealing the weakness. Mike took the plank and swung it into the shoulder. The cracking of the metal sounded like bones breaking. William fell backwards into the table. The gas dripped from his body. Mike grabbed a candle off the ground. "You should have burned in that building. Along with the past that you stained." Mike dropped the candle on the ground, burning a trail to William. "Wait, no, please!" The suit burst into flames. He screamed and fell to the ground. His body squirmed as the fire wrapped his metal suit. "This was supposed to be my Happiest Day!" Mike turned to see the puppet slowly come to the ground. The animatronics were still and their eyes went blank. They were no longer creations of nightmares. They were the creators of dreams, meant to make children, and adults alike, happy.

Mike got down and picked up Thor. He walked passed the animatronics and threw the puppet on his shoulder. The sun slowly started to come over the horizon. He walked out the gate to see a police car pull in. Clay got out of the passenger seat. "Someone reported gunshots near here?" an ambulance pulled in behind them. Some paramedics got out with a stretcher. They loaded Chase in the back. Clay walked up to Mike and put his arms under Thor. "Everything's going to be all right." Mike let go of Thor. "The story's almost over, but who's going to finish it?"

"Who else, but the one who started it."

"It that supposed to make me feel better?"

"What I mean is that it started with you. So, it should end with you." Mike Turned and went towards the car. He opened the back and put the puppet in. A paramedic came over to him. "We'll have someone come get the car for you. You should probably come with us to get your arm treated." Mike turned and nodded. "Thank you." Another paramedic came over. "There isn't much room in the ambulance." "He can come with us." Clay said. Mike got in the back of the police car and leaned his head back. He looked at the digital clock. _6:00 a.m._

Chapter: Final Pieces

Mike got out of the car. Clay and another man was with him. They all wore black dress suits. They walked up to the door. Mike knocked and Thor's wife answered. He held out his hand, and the ring sat on his palm. She began to tear up. She grabbed the ring and hugged Mike.

A Gravestone sat in front of him. _Dave M. Schmidt._ "Hey Dad. So, I guess you're not my real Dad. I just want to say that you're more of a father than he could have ever been. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I guess you could say it's my fault. I know you don't want me to think that. I Love you."

Chase walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Do you want to come say something?" Mike nodded. They turned and walked up to a group of people. "Do you have something to say, Mike?" a man asked, standing over the pile of dirt in front of the grave stone. _Thor R. Anderson._ Mike walked up to it. "I don't know much about Thor. We were friends when I was young, and our paths crossed thirty-two years later. He defended my life, but lost his. At sometimes, I don't think it was worth defending, but I am grateful for him. I'm sorry this happened. I'm sure he was a great man, and husband." They all stood there for a while. Some more people stepped forward and paid their respects.

"Hey, Mike, we should get going soon."

"You guys go ahead. I have a couple more stops to make."

Mike walked up to the door, but it opened before he could knock. "I told you to stay away." Charlie said. Jon stood behind her. "I thought I should tell you that their story is finished." She nodded. "Thank you, Mike." He held out his hand. "What this?" Charlie asked. "It's a spring lock." She grabbed it out of his hand. "It's broken." He nodded. "They're no longer trapped in this puppet show. They're free." She smiled and hugged Mike.

Mike walked passed the gate and towards the building. The animatronics stood in front of him. _Right where I left you._ He walked passed them and grabbed the burnt suit.

He pulled the car up to the old house. He looked in the mirror to see the two suits behind him. One burnt and one purple. Next to him was the puppet. He hauled them into the living room one by one. They sat together, including Baby. He walked upstairs and to the attic. In the middle of the room was a chair. Four doorways were by it, two on each side. Mike walked up to the chair. It was old and decaying. Rotted with mold. Mike looked at the four doorways, but nothing was inside.

Mike walked back but saw something behind the chair, under the window. It was a box. He knelt and put a hand on it. The paint on it was peeling and the metal was rusted. Two locks were in front of it. They were also rusted. A scrap of paper stuck out. Mike grabbed it and started to read.

 _Mike, if you're reading this, you've come to the end of the_ story _. You have the pieces, now put them together. Inside is the picture. I meant to hide small parts of the story where no one could find it, but they did. You found them. all the pieces fall together in this box. In this gift of life._

Mike put down the note and glared at the box. He put his hands on top and started to lift it open, but stopped. He wasn't sure why, but he closed it. Mike grabbed the locks and put them back on the box. In his bag, he pulled out a pencil and some paper.

 _I have the pieces. The pieces to the story we have all tried to put together, but they don't quite fit. I don't think they were meant to. Some of the pieces were so hard to find, and maybe they weren't supposed to be in this big picture._

Mike walked down the stairs and looked at the family sitting all together. He put a picture frame in the middle of them. The picture was of a family. There was a man. he wore a uniform. Two boys were next to each other. One had a white and black striped shirt, the other wore gray. Then in front of them was a girl. She had blonde hair and green eyes. And the mother, it was Mikes mother. There were words written on the frame. _Happiest Day._

 _After all this time, the pieces are still far from together. All the pieces are here, but the picture still isn't clear. I think it's special. A story without a picture. I accept it, but will others? As I see it-_

Mike stopped in the door frame. He looked back at the family, siting in the light coming from the window. "Perhaps some things are best left forgotten, forever."

Thank you for reading! There were a lot of choices I made when writing this story where I thought it was a bad one, but I eventually understood that I had to trust my heart when writing. I hope you, the reader, enjoyed my story. Thank you.

Scott Cawthon,

All I can say is thank you. You've created something that is beautiful. A community where people get along and come together to solve your mystery's. It has been hard, though. With all this hate that the community gets. I would have fallen apart, but you stayed strong.

When writing this story, no one told me to stop, but myself. I was my own enemy. Eventually, I told myself that I was going to do this, and I had my younger brother to support me. He told me that the story was amazing, but I still doubted myself. I hope you get the chance to read it. And again, thank you for everything you've done. Five Night's at Freddy's will always be a big part of my past.


End file.
